Muzai
by MiSAVIN16
Summary: Encontrar a una niña pokopense en otro planeta... significa muchos problemas, dijo su líder, pero puede significar también a algo muy interesante. Pururu verá que no todos los pokopenses son como en Japón solo por esa niña occidental y que solo se necesita un inocente comentario para que algunas cosas salgan a la luz.
1. Prologo: una niña

_Este es mi primer fanfic de Keroro Gunso (Sgt. Frog) y como no tengo experiencia en cuanto a la narración y detalles les suplico tolerancia si no les gusta, esto proviene de mi retorcida imaginación que no me ha dejado de molestar y que me suplica que lo saque a la luz lo más pronto posible (antes de que pierda la razón). Y perdonen si los dialogos no les concuerdan mucho pero es que no hablo español castellano sino latino._

_**[N/A: los textos en paréntesis y con negritas son los diálogos del narrador de la serie XD, ningún personaje de Keroro Gunso mencionado aquí me pertenece, le pertenecen a Mine Yoshizaki.]**_

_Warning: ninguno, creo… no, si tiene algo… de sangre y cierto humorcito mas adelante, creo O_OU_

* * *

Todo comenzó con una misión simple, invadir un planeta desconocido (que en si ya era un caos) y acabar con todos sus habitantes si fuese necesario; como siempre el Teniente Garuru estaba al frente dando el primer ataque, el soldado de primera clase Taruru sus técnicas contra sus oponentes, al Cabo Zoruru aniquilando a todo aquel que se metiese en su camino, al recluta Tororo hackeando las unidades de defensa del planeta y por último la Enfermera Jefe Pururu lista para cualquier emergencia que se presentara en la misión… pero en este caso no fue necesario, solo atacar a sus enemigos en defensa propia, pasó poco tiempo y ese planeta terminó invadido por la tropa en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

- Misión cumplida – dijo el Teniente fríamente mientras sostenía su bazooka en manos.

- Vaya, esto fue demasiado fácil… ni siquiera me pude entretener – Decía Taruru mientras se acomodaba el brazo como señal de que gastó energía innecesariamente.

- Esas maquinas eran solo basura, no pudieron contra mis hack pu pu pu – decía Tororo riéndose mientras estaba en el ordenador escribiendo los datos de la invasión para enviárselos a la comandancia.

- A mí no me interesaba esta invasión, simplemente fuí obligado a atacar – decía el cabo completamente desinteresado de la situación.

Pururu suspiró – "bueno, al menos no fui obligada a intervenir" – en ese momento la enfermera escuchó un ruido leve pero notorio y volteó hacia una pequeña caverna donde no había rastros de vida alguna, solo pura roca – ¿q-que fue eso?- preguntó Pururu un poco nerviosa porque al parecer había alguien más en el planeta con vida y que se estaba ocultando.

- Yo me encargo de eso ¡Taruru Genocider EX! – El ataque impactó contra la cueva y se escuchó el grito de una persona, haciendo que los demás de la tropa se quedaran mirando donde impactó el ataque con los ojos como plato.

Pururu se vio molesta – ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Qué tal si acabaste con la vida de algun inocente!?

- ¡¿Cómo que un inocente?! Por si acabas de ver, solo había enemigos en este planeta, no queda ningún inocente vivo. - replicó el soldado de primera clase.

Pururu y Taruru se la pasaron discutiendo hasta que se le acabó la paciencia al Teniente Garuru – ¡Muy bien, Ya fue suficiente! – Separando a los dos con sus brazos y mirando a Taruru – ¡Taruru, en vez de estar actuando antes de tiempo deberías de pensar dos veces lo que vas a hacer! – En ese momento Taruru bajó la cabeza mientras se sentía como un niño pequeño que acababa de ser regañado por sus padres. – ¡Y Pururu! – volteó hacia ella – Si tanto te preocupa por qué no vas a la caverna y checas quien estuvo ahí?! – Se lo dijo con la misma voz seria pero no tan duro como lo hizo con el Soldado de primera clase.

Pururu suspiró de alivio por recibir permiso de checar ya que le daba curiosidad – Voy a inspeccionar ... no tardo – dirigiéndose a la caverna.

Mientras la tropa esperaba a su enfermera jefe de que explorara la cueva escucharon el grito de la misma – ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Eso le llamó la atención al teniente y se dirigió a la cueva.

Dentro de la cueva…

- ¡Pururu! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – encontrando a la keronense lila claro paralizada hincada en el suelo cerca de unos escombros enormes.

Pururu estaba en shock por lo que acababa de encontrar, Garuru se estaba acercando para observar de cerca los escombros y se llevó una sorpresa enorme… debajo de los escombros estaba una chica pokopense de aproximadamente 12 años con cabello negro corto hasta la mitad del cuello, piel blanca y un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que tenía los bordes desgarrados y se encontraba herida y más del cuello.

- n-no puede ser… ¿Cómo puede haber una pokopense en este planeta tan lejano del mismo Pokopen? – dijo Pururu mientras que observó que en las muñecas y en los tobillos de la niña tenía los grilletes de unas cadenas rotas demostrando que era una prisionera de los que acababan de ser invadidos y la única que seguía con vida. – ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! – Dijo la enfermera mirando al teniente sorprendido por lo descubierto, pero saliendo de su sorpresa – ¡De ninguna manera, los pokopenses son nuestros enemigos y no merece ni siquiera que le ayudemos!

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Es solo una niña, eso equivale a un renacuajo! – dijo para después empezar a quitar los escombros que estaban encima de la chica.

- Lo mismo podría decirse de esa guerrera pokopense (Natsumi), pero como ves incluso un renacuajo puede ser una amenaza si te lo tomas tan a la ligera – seguía negando el ayudar.

- Natsumi no es una pokopense ordinaria, pero esta chica parece ser inofensiva y ordinaria como la mayoría, creo que no podría ni matar a una mosca siquiera y mucho menos en esa condición – estaba agarrando los brazos que la chica queriéndola cargar. – Por favor, podría ser una buena mascota y yo me encargaría de que no se entrometiera en nuestras invasiones – lo decía poniendo cara de perrito mojado que podía convencer a cualquiera, sin excepción.

- ¿Incluso con la invasión de su propio planeta? – apunto de resignarse por la suplica de la keronense.

**(Ooohhhhhh ¬w¬)**

- Absolutamente – respondió la enfermera con la chica recargada en su espalda.

- Está bien, si tanto suplicas te la puedes quedar – dándole la espalda caminando hacia la salida de la cueva.

- ¡Sí! – gritó emocionada como si hubiese ganado un premio en un parque de diversiones.

- Pero… - volteando hacia Pururu - te advierto que si llega a provocar problemas nos desharemos de ella, entendido? – decía mientras tomaba de nuevo el camino para la salida.

Pururu tragó saliva – Entendido…– respondió nerviosa con lo ultimo porque no conocía como era la personalidad de la chica._  
_


	2. Mascota curiosa

En el capitulo anterior La tropa Garuru encontró a una pokopense herida en un planeta que acababan de invadir, Pururu le había suplicado a su líder para que se pudiera quedar con la chica como mascota, y al final lo convenció

**(Que veloz nos salió la enfermera XD)**

Ahora la tropa estaba a bordo de la nave saliendo del planeta y los otros miembros estaban ahora confundidos ya que esa misión tan simple resultó ser que les trajo una sorpresa de la que no saben si es para bien o para mal y comenzaron a hablar sobre ese tema entre los tres.

- ¡No puede ser! Nunca creí que pudiésemos encontrar a una pokopense en ese planeta. - decia Taruru totalmente sorprendido.

- Yo tampoco, en mi ordenador no aparecían rastro alguno de prisioneros. Yo tenía entendido que en ese planeta ya habían acabado con todos ellos – dijo el recluta mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor.

- pero... hay algo que todavía no me queda claro – dijo el cabo cruzando los brazos.

- ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó el keronense azul claro mientras le salía un signo de interrogacion a él y al recluta Tororo

- Lo que no me queda claro es ¿Cómo es que esa chica logró escapar si estuvo encadenada? Y también ¿por qué el líder dejó que Pururu se quedará con esa pokopense como mascota sabiendo que ellos son nuestros enemigos? - respondió Zoruru.

Taruru y Tororo se fijaron de que esa incógnita era muy interesante – ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo se habrá liberado? Y ¿Por qué habrá sido que el Teniente no le negó a la Enfermera una mascota? – dijeron los dos tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

- hmmm…. – el cabo se quedó se quedó pensando hasta que por un momento una posible respuesta pasó por su cabeza – será posible que?... no, no, eso es imposible – negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Imposible que?! – Taruru se quedó con la curiosidad – ¡no andes con rodeos y dinos que pensaste!

- pu pu pu, anda cabo Zoruru, dilo, ni que fuese algo tan ridículo lo que sea que hayas pensado.

- de hecho... es ridículo, y por lo mismo no pienso decirles – contestó el mitad robot saliéndole una gota en la cabeza mientras se volvía a parar de cabeza en el techo de la nave.

- ¡¿enserio?! Jajajaja eso de seguro no es nada, a menos que se tratase del Teniente Garuru, ahí si no estaría gracioso el asunto. - dijo divertido el soldado.

- pu pu pu, falta que así sea, ¿verdad Cabo Zoruru?

El keronense mitad robot no dijo una palabra más porque ya se le hacía ridícula esa conversación y mucho más porque el Teniente Garuru los estaba vigilando y por lo mismo el cabo negó de que se tratase del Teniente– ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera lo piensen – dijo nervioso mientras dejaba a un despistado Taruru y a un Tororo incrédulo de su respuesta.

Mientras tanto Pururu estaba curando las heridas de la pokopense que se hallaba recostada en una camilla pegada al suelo y respiró aliviada sabiendo que estaba fuera de peligro, pero seguía nerviosa por la advertencia de Garuru; pero fijándose que estando preocupada por eso no la ayudaría, así que prefirió estar tranquila para seguir cuidando de ella. Pasaron 3 horas y la chica empezó a abrir los ojos, sentía que tenía algo puesto en sus brazos y piernas, eran vendas que cubrían sus heridas y tenía una gaza en la mejilla derecha. Estaba ahora sentada en la camilla pero estaba rodeada por cinco siluetas pequeñas que brillaban del color del dueño **(ya saben a qué nos referimos)**, ya no tenía los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos pero ahora tenía un grillete con una cadena larga en el cuello; la pokopense se asustó y terminó cayéndose de la camilla de una forma graciosa.

**(Nunca falta el humor del día XD). **

Ante ese incidente humorístico ella escuchó decir a una de las siluetas:

- Jajajaja vaya, al parecer esta pokopense es más resistente de lo que parece, sobrevivió a mi ataque pero es muy miedosa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Q-quiénes son? –preguntó nerviosa.

- Pu pu pu, tal vez pueda ser mi conejillo de indias.

- ¡¿Q-quee?! – reaccionó aterrorizada

- Jefe, ¿nos podría decir por qué dejó que la enfermera se quedará como mascota a esta pokopense?

- ¡¿M-mascota?! – ahora estaba confundida

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, es mas… mejor pregúntale a ella en vez de a mí.

- ¡Ay! Perdón si me la quise quedar – dijo sarcástica una silueta negra con aura rosa – pero me dio mucha lástima de que pudiese morir con esas heridas que tenia-

- Vaya, pero que noble resultaste ser con el enemigo – dijo la silueta azul con ironía.

- ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi?! – la keronense se comenzó a enfadar.

- ¡Basta! ?No se quienes son, pero no le veo agradable que se estén peleando! – dijo la joven todavía asustada.

Las cinco siluetas se le quedaron mirando y entonces la quinta silueta dio un paso enfrente y pudo ver a la enfermera keronense lila claro Pururu que se le estaba acercando, cuando la chica la vio de cerca pudo ver que tenía un aspecto adorable y lindo para ser una alienígena.

- hehe perdona nuestra disputa pero es que nunca habíamos acogido a una pokopense y mucho menos hallar a una en un planeta donde no le correspondía estar – disculpándose la enfermera mientras sonreía.

- ¿Pokopense? … oh, se refieren a que vengo de la Tierra, al que los extraterrestres llaman Pokopen ¿verdad?

- ¡Exacto! Llevaste una semana inconsciente, un poco más y no despertabas.

- ¡¿QUEEE?! – la chica gritó de sorpresa.

- ¡Aay! Pururu, echaste a perder el suspenso – dijo la silueta azul quejándose de forma graciosa.

- Tú mejor cierra la boca y da un paso al frente para que te pueda ver mejor – haciendo que el keronense azul clarito diera un paso en frente y se diera a ver.

- Permite que te presente a los miembros de la tropa, este es Taruru, soldado de primera clase de la tropa – dijo Pururu y luego se dispuso a jalar al recluta – este es Tororo, el recluta pero a pesar de ser un novato es muy útil para hackear los ordenadores de nuestros enemigos y usas sus armas contra ellos mismos – Tororo se sintió alagado por esa buena presentación **(excepto por lo de novato claro) , ** y después jaló al cabo – Este es el Cabo Zoruru, es miembro del grupo de los Assasins de Keron, y por ultimo- ¿eh? – en ese entonces pudo ver que el Teniente Garuru ya no estaba con ellos sino que se había alejado.

- ¿El ultimo? ¿Quién es? – preguntó la albina con curiosidad mientras podía ver a la ultima silueta alejada de ellos.

- Es el líder de la tropa, el Teniente Garuru y pues… digamos que no le agradó para nada la idea de sacarte de esa cueva para salvarte, así que tuve que convencerlo – aclaró la enfermera sonriendo mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Oh!... así que fueron ustedes quienes me han salvado, muchas gracias – respondió haciendo una reverencia típica japonesa.

- No hay de que… ¡Ah! Por cierto, no te había preguntado ¿cuál era tu nombre?

- ¿eh? ¿mi nombre?... mi nombre… - se quedó la pokopense callada un momento sumisa en sus pensamientos mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla, pero después puso una expresión de miedo en su rostro y comenzaba a sudar frío.

- ¿hmmm? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no te puedes acordar? – preguntó Pururu confundida.

- ¡N-NOO! No me acuerdo – exclamó con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡¿No te acuerdas?! ¿Ni siquiera de una silaba?

- ummm… -pensando por un momento hasta que respondió- creo que de una silaba sí… creo que es "Mi"

- ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea tropa! – dijo llamándole la atención a los cuatro - ¿Qué tal si jugamos a adivinar el nombre de "Mi"?

- ¡¿Estás bromeando?! No tenemos tiempo para juegos, además tengo que pilotear la nave – dijo el recluta Tororo queriendo seguir en el ordenador.

- Además... los nombres de los pokopenses son muy complicados, llegan a tener varias silabas distintas. - decía el soldado Taruru mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pururu no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, haría que sus compañeros le ayudaran quisieran o no - hmmm… oye Mi, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- … el azul, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

- ah nomas, solo curiosidad y además es porque llevas un vestido azul– respondió la enfermera sonriendo picara mientras miraba hacia el keronense azul.

- ¡Ah! Ahora si me cayó bien, yo le entro – dijo Taruru emocionado – Pero antes, ahorita vuelvo con frituras y de más para no desesperarnos.

**(Vaya que nos salió este coincidiendo con el color favorito XD)**

A Tororo le dio un tic en el ojo cuando escuchó eso y claro que no se quedaría con la boca cerrada - ¡OYE! ¡NO TE METAS CON MIS COSAS!–reclamó el recluta al saber sus intenciones.

- Aquí traigo para los tres – poniendo cara de pícaro mientras veía al recluta Tororo enojado porque ignoró su advertencia.

- Oye Taruru, no crees que es muy temprano para estar comiendo esas cosas? – preguntó Pururu con incomodidad **(además de que no quiere comérselas)**.

- ¡Nah! eso de si es muy temprano o tarde me tiene sin cuidado – dijo mientras se disponía a comerse unas papas del recluta

- ¡Ya fue suficiente, yo le entro! Pero solo para recuperar lo que es mío – dijo el recluta resignado.

- No que ibas a pilotear la nave pues – dijo Taruru mientras lo miraba con cara de _"¿qué nos puedes decir?"_

- Lo puse en automático, además nos dirigimos a Keron así que el piloto automático no será ningún problema – dijo para después sentarse con el grupo en el centro de la nave.

- Oye Tororo-kun, toma mis frituras – dijo la humana extendiendo la mano con las frituras que le correspondían para dárselas – es que no tengo apetito pero gracias de todas formas.

Tororo puso una cara de sorpresa porque eso no lo vio venir - ¡¿E-Enserio?! GRACIAS! – Agarrando rápido la bolsa de frituras mientras se disponía a comérselas.

- Vaya, creo que ya le caíste bien – añadió la enfermera volteando hacia la chica.

- ¿tú crees? – preguntó incrédula mientras la miraba.


	3. Ese es su nombre

Pasó un rato y Pururu, Taruru y Tororo se la pasaban buscando silabas para ver si Mi llegaba a recordar alguna parte de su nombre... aunque no estaban teniendo mucha suerte, cuando mucho lograban que esa pokopense indefensa se riera por esos nombres raros que decian que empezaban con la mera sílaba "Mi"

Taruru.- ¿Milala?

- No

Tororo.- ¿Minana?

- Pfff… ¡Noo! – poniendo gesto de que se le hizo gracioso lo último.

Pururu.- ¿Miyuyu?

- Snop – poniendo boquita de gatito.

Zoruru estuvo observando el juego, y por muy raro que se escuchara de repente se le hizo interesante buscar el nombre de esa pokopense n a pesar de que era un juego tonto, ya que si las silabas eran correctas la aludida reconocería al instante los restos de su nombre que estaba perdido; así que se decidió entrarle a hacer el intento.

Zoruru.- ¿Misasa?

- hmmm… no, pero creo que la segunda silaba empieza con "S"

Pururu.- excelente, tenemos una pista para la segunda silaba.

Taruru.- a ver... ¿Misisi?

- Nop

Tororo.- ¿Misusu?

- No

Pururu.- hmm… ¿Misese?

- No, siento que le falta algo

Zoruru.- ¿Misheshe?

La chica abrió más los ojos - "She" ¡esa es la segunda silaba!

- ¡Ay! ¡Zoruru! Te estás llevando el crédito en todo esto.- se quejó el soldado Taruru quien al parecer… se lo estaba tomando tan a pecho como un juego de mesa.

- ¡Está haciendo trampa, se los aseguro, tal vez se sabe el nombre de ella y nos lo está ocultando!** - **Exclamó el recluta mientras lo señalaba con el dedito acusador.

**(Vaya, ¿enserio?... y ¿por qué no nos lo habrá dicho? - sarcasmo de parte del narrador)**

- ¡Yo no estoy haciendo trampa! Simplemente he tenido un golpe de suerte! – aclaró el cabo enojado mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Ay, ahora estas discusiones de niños – murmuró Pururu mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara - ¿podemos continuar?

- Si, les tengo buenas noticias, me acabo de acordar de un detallito. – dijo la chica mientras chasqueó una vez los dedos.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó el keronense color celeste.

- Me acabo de acordar que no es tan largo, solo son 3 silabas, como los de sus nombres

- Menos mal, había escuchado rumores de que hay personas en Pokopen que tienen nombres de hasta 6 silabas. - dijo la enfermera pensativa.

- ¡Sí, por ejemplo Nabucodonosor! – asintió la chica diciendo con rapidez ese nombre.

- ¡¿Naboducosorno Qué?! – exclamó Taruru ahora confuso ya que se había mareado tras haber escuchado ese nombre que jamás había oído en su vida y más cuando trató de decirlo - ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?! – terminó preguntando.

- Yo que sepa es un nombre egipcio, yo no tengo la culpa de que los nombres de Egipto sean tan raros – respondió la pokopense mientras cruzaba los brazos e inflaba los cachetes.

Pururu en cambio se estaba cansando - Saben, mejor continuemos antes de que cambiemos el tema y surja otro nombre como ese – dijo en voz baja pero con un tono de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Muy bien! A hacerle un intento más para acabar con todo esto de una vez. - asintió el keronense naranja.

Pasó un día entero, aunque casi se quebraban la cabeza pensando, fue un medio para que no se estuviesen aburriendo, a pesar de que el Teniente Garuru estuvo quieto de brazos cruzados observando nada mas, no se estaba aburriendo en lo absoluto **(oigan, este ve show gratis); **pero Pururu y los otros no habían encontrado la última silaba, ya estaban queriendo tirar la toalla, en especial porque ya se estaban aproximando a Keron y para ese entonces ya no podrían seguir jugando y buscar la tercera y última silaba.

- ¡Me rindo! – gritó el soldado tirándose al suelo y agarrando aire.

- Yo también – le siguió el recluta cayendo boca arriba del cansancio.

- Yo llevo rato desde que tiré la toalla. – dijo el cabo **(fue el último en entrar y el primero en salir ¿cómo lo ven?)**

- ¡No puede ser! ¡A pesar de mencionar muchas silabas no hemos dado con la de tu nombre! ¡¿Es tan complicado?! – se quejó la enfermera quien ya yacía tirada boca abajo en el suelo y agarrando aire.

- No estoy muy segura, tal vez la silaba que buscamos esté a la vista pero no lo podemos ver – dijo de repente la pelinegra sin haber pensado siquiera en sus palabras.

- ¿Tú crees?

- … de seguro su nombre es Misheru, porque la única silaba que se me ocurre que esté a la vista es "ru" ¿o acaso me equivoco? – escucharon decir de repente esas palabras que provenían del mismo teniente quien caminaba hacia ellos estando de brazos cruzados.

- ¡¿Misheru?! No puede ser así de fácil – exclamaron los tres keronenses sin creerlo.

- ¿Acaso era cierto lo que había dicho ella? "la silaba que buscamos está a la vista pero no lo podemos ver"… "ru"? - se preguntaba Pururu.

La chica se había quedado sin palabras por un momento como si algo estuviese procesando su cerebro.

- ¡S-Si, eso es! ¡Misheru!

- ¡¿QUEEEE?!¡Teniente, no es justo! Si usted era tan bueno adivinando, ¡¿por qué no se había metido al juego desde el principio?! – se quejó el soldado Taruru mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que Tororo y Zoruru.

- Simplemente no quise y punto... –respondió su líder mientras ayudaba a Pururu a levantarse – además de que estaba aburrido - añadió cruzando los brazos de nuevo.

- Osea, viendo show gratis - dijo la niña.

- Podría decirse que sí – asintió el lider.

Pururu en cambio se quedó pensando por un momento otra cosa - … pero creo que Misheru es un poco cansado de decir constantemente – poniéndose una mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba por un momento – que tal si mejor te llamamos Mi-Chan… después de todo es la primera silaba de la cual te acordaste – añadió mientras la volteaba a ver sonriendo.

- Mi-Chan... ¡Me encanta! – exclamó animada.

- Más fácil aun, así no tendrá tantos problemas si le llegan a pedir que vibre – dijo Tororo de repente.

- Si, es más fácil…_*rayón de disco*_ espera un momento, ¿Para qué tendría Mi-Chan la necesidad de vibrar? - dijo Taruru confundido.

Tororo se quería reír para sus adentros ante aquella reacción - umm… no lo sé – poniéndose una mano en la barbilla mientras fingía pensar – tal vez lo ocupe por si algún día se termina casando con un keronense. – terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡¿QUEE?! – gritaron Pururu y Taruru de la sorpresa mientras dejaban a un Zoruru desorientado tratando de hallarle lógica a lo que había escuchado, a un Garuru confundido y a una Mi-Chan despistada por lo ultimo mientras Tororo se reía.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – respondió el azul claro enojado.

- ¡Tiene que serlo! Además de que las posibilidades de que se case son muy bajas yo no dejaría que ella se casara sin mi permiso – añadió la keronense mientras se le notaba una venita roja en la sien.

- Oigan, tranquilos tranquilos, no se tienen que alterar por un simple comentario como ese, tampoco es para que se pongan celosos y/o sobre-protectores. – respondió con una sonrisa lo que tomó por sorpresa de nuevo a esos dos poniéndolos nerviosos pero después el cabo se dirigió a romper el hielo.

- Perdonen si interrumpo esta conversación que es muy interesante de hecho *ironía aplicada* pero… ¿cómo tomará la comandancia el hecho de que esté una pokopense en la nave? ¿No nos la confiscarán?

Eso último le llamó la atención a la tropa porque no se habían acordado de ese detallito de la comandancia.

- oh oh, esto no me está gustando – dijo Pururu poniéndose nerviosa.

- ¿qué ocurre? A poco son tan malos – dijo la ingenua quien tomaba a la ligera la situación por el simple hecho de que ignoraba muchas cosas.


	4. Keron

Durante el momento el recluta agarró toda la paciencia del mundo y se tomó la molestia de explicarle a esa insolente pokopense la situación en la que estaban, como se regían sus normas y todo lo demás... incluyendo la parte de que es lo que tienen que hacer en caso de atrapar a un humano y tenerlo bajo custodia; lo cual incluía ser usado como conejillo de indias, ser torturado sin piedad sin importar la edad del mismo y varias cosas al extremo al que podían llegar los superiores del ejercito keronense.

- Capaz que hasta terminen matándote de la peor forma porque serías considerada no solo como basura inferior, sino también un enemigo nuestro. - añadió por ultimo el recluta quien lo único que se ganó fue que la chica comenzara a temblar del miedo.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Como que enemigo?, yo no les he hecho nada

- Tal vez no lo seas, pero como hay planes para invadir Pokopen dicen que cualquier pokopense es nuestro enemigo y no les importaría que solo seas una parte de los civiles.

- Un momento, soy la mascota de Pururu-San, así que no tienen derecho a quitarles a las mascotas.

- ¿Segura que ese pretexto servirá? – preguntó el soldado Taruru arqueando una ceja.

- Claro, puedo ser una pokopense pero soy su mascota hecha y derecha.- dijo la chica poniendo su puño en el pecho como señal de orgullo, después empezó a maullar como un autentico gato, hasta se les hacía curioso que pudiese imitar muy bien.

- ¡Oh! ya se, a lo mejor puedes ser una pokopense a quien le hicieron experimentos y por lo mismo tiene síntomas gatunos - añadió Tororo queriéndose burlar un poco de ella, sin embargo no se esperó que la pokopense en vez de que lo tomara como un insulto lo tomara como un alago.

- ummm… tal vez... pero eso sí, no pienso andar en cuatro patas como los perros - añadió poniendo una cara seria.

- hmmm… ¿por qué no? – preguntó Taruru confundido por el ultimo comentario.

- Porque… - volteando a ver la enorme jeringa que tenía Pururu cerca – no quiero arriesgarme a recibir una sorpresota por detrás.

- …cambiando de tema, ya llegamos a Keron.- dijo el cabo llamando la atención de todos.

Por un momento la enfermera estaba nerviosa por no saber que iban a hacer, pero se acordó de algo que tenía que hacer antes – Oh! Misheru-Chan, se me olvidaba que… tenía que inyectarte – dijo agarrando la jeringa enorme.

- ¡Oh oh!…– la pobre estaba tragando saliva y poniendo azul mostrando que le tenía miedo a las jeringas gigantes.

La nave de la tropa Garuru ya había aterrizado, y como se esperaba había miembros de la comandancia esperándolos, pero se dieron una sorpresa cuando la compuerta se estaba abriendo. De repente escucharon un grito agudo que provenía del interior de la nave.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

keronense 1.- ¿pero qué?

Keronense 2.- no me acordaba de que se escucharan damiselas en apuros por esta zona.

- ¡Ay por favor, esto no va a doler!

- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! ¡CLARO QUE VA A DOLER! CON EL SIMPLE TAMAÑO DE ESA JERINGOTA LO PUEDO SABER! – saliendo de la nave una pokopense huyendo aterrorizada de la jeringota, no de la enfermera.

keronense 1.- *abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa*… ¿es mi imaginación o lo que veo es una pokopense saliendo de la nave y además está huyendo de la enfermera jefe Pururu?

Keronense 2.- Nop, no es tu imaginación, yo también la estoy viendo *sudando la gota tipo anime*

En eso que esos keronenses estaban distraídos, Garuru y el resto de la tropa ya habían salido de la nave al poco tiempo de que Pururu iba tras Mi-Chan. Y a esos dos soldados keronenses no les faltó darles la bienvenida.

Keronense 1.- ¡Oh! ¡Teniente Garuru! Qué bueno que lo tengamos de regreso, ¿pasó algo raro durante la invasión de ese planeta?

- De hecho… sí, durante la invasión nos encontramos a esa pokopense albina que era prisionera en ese lugar.

Keronense 2.- pero yo creía que ya habían ejecutado a los pri...

- Sí, nosotros también – añadió el teniente interrumpiendo al soldado- pero resulta que ésta no, lo más seguro es que haya alcanzado a escapar justo cuando los prisioneros se dirigían a perder la cabeza… literalmente.

Keronense 1.- Ya veo, si no le molesta la pregunta ¿quisiéramos saber por qué rescataron a la pokopense en vez de acabar con su vida?

- ... a la Enfermera Jefe le nacieron unas ganas de tener una mascota en ese momento y ahí la tienen, eso es todo – mirando la escena de persecución anterior alejándose.

Keronense 2.- ¡Oh! bueno, si es una mascota nosotros no tenemos derecho a intervenir, así que se la pueden quedar… Rompan fila. - rompiendo fila (por así decirlo) pero eso fue muy extraño, nada de quejas ni decirle nada a los de la comandancia... aquí hay gato encerrado.

- ¡Wow! ¡Entonces la pokopense es oficialmente la mascota de la tropa! - exclamó Taruru.

- Sí… ¿pero que les pasó a los de la comandancia? Esa no es su forma típica de actuar... - añadió el recluta Tororo quien estaba queriendo meditar la situación con mas atención.

- Pero como ya nos dijeron que se puede quedar, ya no pueden retirar lo dicho. - añadió el cabo.

"M_enos mal…"_ -pensó el teniente mientras daba un suspiro.

_Mientras tanto… en un pueblo cercano a la base donde habían aterrizado anteriormente..._

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – gritó Pururu quien estaba persiguiendo a su mascota todavía con su jeringa alrededor del pueblo keronense cercano – ¡Te aseguro de que no te va a doler!

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡AL MENOS DAME UNA RAZON PARA QUE TENGAS QUE INYECTARME!

- ¡Oh! ¡¿La razón?! – preguntó mientras se detenía para que la pokopense dejase de huir – bueno, te lo diré… pero no aquí, hay mucha gente.- Le murmuró a la oreja.

- Está bien – asintió resignada.

- Iremos a mi casa, ahí te lo explicaré… ¡ah! Y de paso te daré un tour gratis por el lugar ¿vale? -

- ¡Vale! – asintió de nuevo con mejor ánimo.

Mientras iban camino abajo hacia la casa de Pururu la pokopense albina pudo contemplar el paisaje la forma de vivir de los keronenses, probar la comida de ese lugar porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer; aunque al principio la gente se les quedaba mirando, luego los mismos definieron que esa pokopense era la mascota de la enfermera por la cadena que tenía en el cuello, así que se lo tomaron con tranquilidad y las dejaron en paz para que disfrutaran el camino y durante ese lapso habían pasado ya dos horas y durante ese tiempo la respiración se le hacía más difícil a la albina.

- ¿Sabes, Pururu-San?

- ¿Sí?

- Este lugar es tan parecido a Pokopen, me provoca nostalgia… y por lo mismo te envidio – decía mientras miraba al cielo y con las manos atrás.

- ¿Y eso?

- Te envidio a ti, ya que tienes a compañeros en quien confiar... mientras yo no he tenido a nadie en estos años a quien depositar mi confianza…

- ¿Por qué esa nostalgia? - preguntó ya llegando a su casa.

- Porque me acuerdo cuando de los 1 a los 4 años viví feliz con mis padres y mis hermanos… aun si en el país donde yo vivía había mucha corrupción, pobreza extrema, violencia y muerte no permitíamos que eso nos afectara el poder vivir felices… - decía en voz baja.

- ¡¿C-como?! ¿Pero cómo puedes acordarte de eso? ¿No habías perdido la memoria?– Pururu se quedó sorprendida mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

- De hecho si… perdí la memoria cuando… la caverna se había derrumbado… provocado por un golpe en la cabeza… pero la recuperé al poco tiempo de que había recordado mi nombre – decía mientras inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente.

- Entiendo… debes estar cansada porque respiras con dificultad, ¡entra rápido! – dándole el paso al interior.

- jeje gracias… no sé por qué me cuesta trabajo respirar… -entrando al interior de la casa- por cierto…tú casa es más grande por dentro de lo que aparenta afuera – decía mientras respiraba con dificultad.

- Si, ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que tuve una invitada en mí casa… ¡ah! Casi se me olvidaba, tenía que explicarte por qué te tenía que inyectar.

- ¡C-cierto! estaba a punto de olvidarlo...- gijo la pokopense quien se le habían parado un gallito de pelo por el miedo.

- Veras, la atmosfera de este planeta tiene la humedad a un nivel muy alto, y pues... los pokopenses no pueden aguantar mucho tiempo en esta humedad sin que se desmayen… solo es cuestión de minutos para que termines desmayándote ahora mismo porque ya llevas 2 horas aquí y estando consciente... esa es la causa de que te cueste respirar y por lo mismo te tengo que dar esta vacuna para que te adaptes al ambiente de Keron.

- Eso explica muchas cosas, y el por qué no puedo respirar… – agarrándose con una mano la cabeza - pero por mi miedo a las inyecciones fui capaz de moverme, y otra cosa… ¿por qué me dijiste que me lo dirías aquí… en vez de decirlo cuando estábamos afuera… si no era algo privado?... – dijo confundida poniéndose una mano en el pecho mientras apenas respiraba.

- Pues veras, los del ejercito keronense tenemos prohibido vacunar a las mascotas que vengan de otro planeta para que se adapten al clima, dicen que si no pueden soportarlo pues que no era problema de ellos si eran débiles, y como no se puede saber eso en público... – agarrando la jeringota – pues… ya te lo imaginas, ¿estás lista?

- oh, creo… – su cara se estaba poniendo azul por la idea de ser inyectada con esa cosa, pero ya no podía aguantar más estar en esas condiciones haciendo que terminara tumbada boca abajo en el suelo.

- ¡aquí va! … Por cierto, no será necesario tener la piel descubierta para inyectarte.

- ¿Pero qué...? – eso ultimo la distrajo, en cuando menos se lo esperaba ya había sido inyectada con la jeringa encima de su vestido y a parte de sentir un poco de dolor sintió algo más que le dio escalofríos – ¡A-A-AAAAAAAUCH!.

- Listo …¡WOW! Eres la segunda persona que no grita _"OOOHH! YEEESSS!"_ después de haber sido inyectada.

- Se sintió… raro – se decía mientras tenía su frente azul ya que todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa mientras se sentaba, hasta que le llamó la atención lo último que dijo la enfermera - ¿C-como que la segunda? ¿Quién fue el primero?

- N-no es asunto tuyo… saberlo – Pururu tartamudeó y le dio la espalda por un momento.

- … déjame adivinar… ¡Oh! el Teniente Garuru ¿verdad? – poniendo una sonrisa picara, lo cual hizo que la enfermera abriera los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿C-como lo supiste?! – volteando a verla poniéndose nerviosa.

- Intuición –respondió y haciendo señal con las manos como algo muy lógico - ese líder tuyo tiene un semblante muy frio y calculador, además de que no haría una tontería como esa… ¿no es así? – añadió mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Sabes? Me estás asustando – contestó la keronense nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo buena que era su mascota para saber las cosas con solo analizarlas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo con nosotros ya analizaste muchas cosas, ¿cómo es que puedes hacer eso? – preguntaba con curiosidad la enfermera mientras se sentaba junto a una mesita junto con su mascota que seguía con la cadena en el cuello.

La pokopense vio que su dueña quería saber algo de su pasado que ella misma quería dejar atrás por evitar tener que recordar cosas tristes de paso, pero no podía ocultarle nada porque así no tenía que ser si la keronense tenía derechos sobre si misma así que resignada le dijo de una vez lo que quería saber - oh… es que veraz, esta habilidad surgió en mí al poco tiempo de que mis padres murieron, pero con el paso de los años esta habilidad se me hizo más agudo a pesar de que cuando era prisionera nos tenían de sus perros en una especie de escuela militar, nos tenían trasladándonos de un lugar a otro pero eso sí que teníamos para comer, bañarnos, vestirnos y dormir; pero cada semana llegaban mas prisioneros y cada fin de semana fusilaban a los 10 prisioneros mas holgazanes y problemáticos del grupo, pero yo nunca me presentaba en el "Fin de los Fusilados" a pesar de que tenía que ir a fuerzas.

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que no te fusilaron si eso era una conducta problemática?

- pues… era incomodo pero en los fines de fusilamiento siempre me metía a bañar a un baño individual y me tardaba como una hora, y por muy raro que se escuche los guardias no se atrevían a interrumpir a alguien mientras se baña, mucho menos a una persona del género femenino, después de que terminaban de fusilar a los 10 de la semana descubrían que no asistía y muchas veces me amenazaron con que iba a ser la siguiente en el próximo fin de semana, pero repetí la secuencia por los siguientes 8 años y cómo ves aun sigo vivita y coleando.

La keronense se quedaba quieta sentada junto con su mascota escuchándola y tratando de saber más allá de lo que le tenían permitido los de la comandancia, pero como estaba en su casa no podían hacer nada para negárselo, mucho menos sus compañeros. - Así que te fugabas de los fines de fusilamiento, ¿pero cómo fue posible que te pudieses ausentar de esa forma? –preguntaba sorprendida– pues muchas veces quisieron atraparme para cuando terminara de bañarme pero yo les podía leer sus intenciones desde antes y me lograba fugar burlándolos con cosas simples como piedras y cosas de niños .- explicó la pokopense de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Unos militares super crueles burlados por una niña, eso explica porque el autoestima de ellos estaba por los suelos en esa batalla como para proponerse a ganarnos – dijo la enfermera poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

- Pues… fui una prisionera desde los 4 años, y desde esa edad me habían metido esos aliens junto con todos los prisioneros a esa escuela militar dura para tenernos controlados en vez de tenernos encerrados a todos en una prisión todo el tiempo, pero siempre cuando podía me fugaba de las clases, pero por desgracia nada mas podía hacer eso en las clases de _"cocínate tú mismo lo que vas a comer o come de las sobras"_, las clases de _"esto no te servirá pero apréndetelo o te mueres"_ y las clases de _"esquiva bien las bombas, granadas y cuanto hay en el suelo o te quedaras sin cabeza para el final de la hora" _– Pururu al escuchar las últimas dos tragó saliva ya que se le hizo exagerado.

**(¿Qué clases son esas para una escuela militar alienigena? O_OU)**

- Las clases a las que siempre asistía eran las de _"Aprende la larga historia y la sabiduría de Pokopen, el planeta azul que será invadido"_ , las clases de _"descubre las verdaderas intenciones de los que tienes alrededor antes de que sea demasiado tarde_" y las clases de _"dibuja tu terreno y el terreno enemigo para saber la estrategia a aplicar" _pero tenía que descansar después de eso, también esa era la razón por la que me brincaba clases.- la misma pokopense seguía explicándole todo eso a Pururu quien no perdía de vista ningún detalle.

- Entonces has pasado por muchas cosas y a la vez las has evitado, por lo mismo sabes mucho de tu planeta a pesar de que no lo has pisado en años, ¿y es por eso que después nos perdiste el miedo así de rápido? – decía sorprendida.

- ¡Así es! También adquirí algo más además de la perfección de la observación profunda de los sentimientos, también aprendí como romper las cadenas en un corto lapso de tiempo.- Eso último sonó impresionante porque si alguien viese a esa chica podría decir que es una chica común y corriente y que no podía hacer grandes cosas, lo mismo habían creído los de la tropa.

- ¿Romper las cadenas? ¡¿Pero… como fue eso posible?! – quería saber más la keronense lila claro y la pokopense no se negó a decirle.

- Pues 20 días antes de que llegaran ustedes a invadir, en la escuela militar una vez me habían puesto un ultimátum, el castigo definitivo de entrar a la clase de _"desátate de esto por tu mala actitud o prepárate para ser descuartizado"_, me habían atado con cadenas mientras se disponían a lanzarme armas punzantes como kunais, katanas, hachas y mucho mas mientras trataba de esquivar estando en esas condiciones, pero me puse a meditar por dos segundos que parecían minutos y con mis brazos pude romper las cadenas y escapé del lugar, el comandante se enteró de lo sucedido y de la posible amenaza que pudiese llegar a ser, y como no quería que ningun prisioneros se salvaran debido al peligro, le dijo a los guardias que nos condenarían a muerte a todos sin excepción el mero día de la invasión, incluyendo mujeres, niños y ancianos – seguía explicando.

- ¿Estuviste meditando por unos segundo y rompiste las cadenas? ¿Pero no que solo podías leer los sentimientos de los demás? – preguntaba aun mas intrigada.

- Si, al principio no creí que sirviese de algo, pero estando desesperada entre la vida y la muerte pude romper las cadenas… pero – añadió.

- ¿Pero?

- No funcionó con los grilletes y los guardianes me descubrieron huyendo de la escuela por lo que me habían estado persiguiendo para matarme en el momento en que me atrapasen, pude mantenerme escondida en los 20 días que faltaban para que llegaran ustedes, la verdad yo no estaba enterada de la existencia de ustedes… un minuto antes de que llegara la nave los guardianes me habían descubierto escondida en un bosque que estaba muerto por completo y me habían atrapado, pero de repente recibieron el disparo de una bazooka que los hizo cenizas, haciendo que yo escapara a una caverna desolada que estaba cerca del lugar - Eso ultimo le recordó a la enfermera la misma cueva donde la había encontrado y con eso ultimo añadido fue suficiente información ya que todas las piezas de lo que sabía la keronense encajaban con las de la pokopense.

- Así que todo eso pasó, entiendo… y cambiando de tema, ¿te gustaría ir a tu habitación? – guiándola por el pasillo.

- ¡C-claro!, cambiar de tema no hace daño – dijo siguiendo a la enfermera.

Pasaron unos minutos y la pokopense observó que había un armario lleno de vestidos de su mismo tipo de varios colores y diseños, incluso había largos que llegaban hasta los tobillo y le encantaba que fuesen de cuello cerrado y no de "V".

- ¡Wow! ¡Están muy bonitos! – dijo su mascota emocionada.

- Y también hay ropa extra, todo eso compré en Pokopen esperando que algún día pudiese tener una invitada en casa que no fuese una keronense.

- ... Por cierto, ¿Tienes ducha o tina en el baño?

- te quieres bañar, ¿verdad?

- Sí, si te das cuenta estoy llena de tierra y además de que quiero tomarme un baño, me siento sucia… literalmente – decía la pelinegra disgustada e incómoda.

- jaja, no puedo negarle el baño a mi nueva mascota, adelante – respondió Pururu con un aire divertido mientras le daba la pasada al baño, que era muy parecido a los de Pokopen pero con un diseño raro pero bonito tambien. – Y de paso también me doy uno yo también.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Tú conmigo? – preguntó mientras se señalaba a si misma.

- Por supuesto, no me digas que donde vivías la gente era muy reservada.

- De hecho sí, por lo mismo soy muy introvertida por naturaleza, por lo mismo me colaba al baño individual en ese planeta – respondió poniéndose nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Ah por favor, ni que te fueses a morir solo porque me bañe contigo, no te haré nada raro – decía la keronense para ganarse más la confianza de la chica.

- está bien – suspiró resignada – ahora no pierdo nada con bañarme junto a mi dueña.

- ¡Así se habla! Y de paso te quito ese grillete que tienes en el cuello – dijo mientras le quitaba la cadena.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en la casa de Pururu, los miembros de la tropa se acordaron de que habían quedado que después de la misión iban a pasar el rato en la casa de la enfermera para variar un poco en su rutina, pero nunca se habían esperado el incidente del rescate, así que…

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Si Pururu se lleva una chica a su casa siempre termina en pijamadas y para colmo privadas, no nos dejaría entrar. - opinó Taruru.

- ¡pu pu pu! Al parecer Taruru está celoso porque Pururu está con la albina pokopense.

- ¡No digas tonterías recluta! ¡No estoy celoso! – aclaraba enojado el keronense azul.

- Desde el momento que la pokopense dijo que su color favorito era el azul, dijiste que ya te había caído bien. –añadió para su sorpresa el keronense mitad robot.

- Ay por favor! Están insinuando que yo...

- tal vez… pu pu pu – le interrumpió poniendo cara de pícaro mostrando de que sí se estaba burlando de él– ¿No opina lo mismo Teniente?

El Teniente no los había escuchado porque toda su atención estaba puesta en algo que veía en el cielo a lo lejos.

- Ha ha! No te hizo caso- -señalando al recluta con el dedo al modo de burla

- ¡Silencio! – interrumpió el teniente mientras seguía mirando en la misma dirección.

- ¡Ha! Te cerró la boca- -señalando al soldado con el dedo-

- ¡Dije silencio! – dijo interrumpiendo de nuevo sus burlas el lider.

- háganle caso – dijo el cabo mientras les tapaba la boca a los dos escandalosos.

En ese momento la tropa se quedó mirando a la misma dirección donde tenía toda su atención el líder, y pasando unos minutos se pudo ver una nave espacial pasando cerca de por ahí y lo que escucharon proviniendo de la nave los dejó helados.

- ¡Pururu-San! ¡He vuelto por ti!


	5. ¿él otra vez?

Mientras tanto en la casa de Pururu, ella y su mascota se daban un relajante baño caliente en la tina del baño, cuando de repente se escuchó sonar el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo.

_"ring ring ring"_

- Ay no, el teléfono – se quejó su mascota de forma infantil.

- Ignóralo, ahorita estará el mensaje de voz – dijo Pururu sin darle importancia al estúpido teléfono.

"_Hola Soy Pururu, por el momento no puedo contestar, deje un mensaje después del tono…Beeep! – _mensaje_: "Pururu-San… ¡Teee aaamoo! _– En ese momento al escuchar eso las dos se quedaron en shock, y más Pururu porque reconoció la voz de ese keronense.

_"Tanto que he decidido volver por ti y esta vez no podrás negarte. Con amor Bariri"._

- ¡Oh no, es él! – dijo la enfermera horrorizada.

- ¿Bariri? ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó la albina confundida.

- Bariri es un kerorense multimillonario que está obsesionado conmigo, y viene para casarse conmigo. – decía mientras le recorría un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Que qué?! - reaccionó enojada la pokopense ya que no le gustaba para nada la idea al igual que la enfermera.

- Eso significa que el tiempo del baño se ha terminado – decía Pururu mientras agarraba las toallas, una tamaño keronense y la otra tamaño pokopense.

Las chicas se habían puesto las toallas dentro de la tina del baño ya que apenas tuvieron tiempo para ponérselas, en eso que la nave de Bariri aparece y se estrella contra el techo de la casa y justo donde estaba el baño.

- ¡Pururu-San! ¡He vuelto como te lo prometí! – bajando de esa nave el keronense Bariri.

Pururu y Mi-Chan terminaron debajo de los escombros pero resultó que la primera en salir de los escombros fue a una pokopense que estaba muy enojada– ¡GRRR! ¡¿SERIAS TAN AMABLE DE DARNOS PRIVACIDAD?! ¡NOS ESTABAMOS BAÑANDO! – gritó. Bariri se quedó confundido porque él juraba que Pururu estaba ahí pero más bien se encontró con la mascota de la misma.

- ¿pero qué? Aquí no se encuentra mi amada.

- ¡¿TU A-MA-DA?! – preguntó enfadada la niña mientras apretaba los puños de sus manos, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que la enfermera se casara a fuerzas con alguien a quien no amaba, y lo sabía perfectamente por la expresión que mostró Pururu anteriormente.

En eso que Pururu salió de los escombros – ¡ugh!… ese golpe sí me dolió –sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

Bariri en cambio no tardo en reaccionar - ¡Pururu-San! ¡Mi amor! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Se estaba queriendo acercar a ella pero entonces la pokopense se puso en medio de su camino, la chica agarró a Pururu en sus brazos – ¡de ninguna manera dejaré que te le acerques!.- eso ultimo hizo enojar al millonario.

- ¡niña insolente, Tú no tienes derecho sobre ella de alejarla de mí! – en ese momento le lanzó un golpe en la nuca a la albina que hizo que terminara hincada en el suelo por el dolor, en sí ya estaba lastimada y eso empeoró las cosas.

- Ugh! – pero seguía necia en no soltar a la keronense mientras la enfermera se estaba muriendo de miedo porque no sabia como iban a terminar las cosas.

_Mientras todo eso pasaba… La Tropa Garuru_

- Uy... Ya sabía yo que Pururu tenía muchos admiradores, pero no que hubiese uno que quisiera forzarla a casarse - opinó Taruru.

En ese momento fue justo cuando alcanzaron a escuchar el grito de las dos chicas que se estaban bañando en ese momento - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

- ¡Oh oh!

- ¡Pururu! – en ese momento el Teniente salió volando en dirección a la casa de la enfermera que por cierto estaba en apuros, y muy serios de hecho.

- ¡Espere Jefe! ¡Yo lo acompaño! – gritó el soldado de primera clase mientras se iba corriendo tras su líder.

Tororo y Zoruru se quedaron solos mientras veían alejarse a los dos keronenses **(enamorados? ¬w¬) **y en ese momento el recluta dijo – oye, ¿Qué tal si los seguimos para ver qué ocurre? – y el Cabo asintió – de acuerdo, aun tengo tiempo. – Ahí fue cuando los dos miembros faltantes también fueron camino a la casa de Pururu.

Garuru por lógica llegó primero y aterrizó en el techo, en ese momento escuchó un grito, era de la pokopense que había sido golpeada en la nuca **(si señores, es lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras estaba la discusión anterior), **en ese momento estaba viendo desde el hoyo del techo que tanto la chica como Pururu yacían tiradas en el suelo con sus toallas puestas.

- Bah! Es inútil, solo porque te aferres a "Mi Pururu" con tus débiles brazos no creas que tienes ganada la batalla chiquilla.- decía mientras le estaba jalando los brazos fuertemente a la pokopense quien no quería soltar por nada del mundo a la enfermera.

- ¡¿"Su" Pururu?! – pensó Garuru mientras estaba empezando a enfadarse.

- ugh!… solo eres un multimillonario… que más bien está obsesionado con ella… tú no estás enamorado… no dejaré… ¡que te la lleves! – respondió la jover forzando la voz porque ese golpe la había debilitado mucho.

- Mi…Chan… - dijo en voz baja Pururu quien todavia estaba en brazos de la misma, sin embargo Bariri escuchó ese nombre y nomas para burlarse de ella.

- ¡¿Mi-Chan?! Hahahahaha que nombre tan ridículo, además que tonterías estás diciendo niña, no puedes saber las intenciones ni los sentimientos de los demás con tan solo mirarlos – burlándose mientras la señalaba con el dedo, pero la misma Mi-Chan se rió del comentario anterior.

- jajaja… -Rió en voz baja – de hecho si puedo… – llamándole la atención a Bariri y haciendo que el Teniente estuviese atento. – Puedo leer los sentimientos de las personas con tan solo mirarlos... con eso me es suficiente… para saber tus verdaderas intenciones – esas palabras fueron como ráfagas para sus oídos, más Bariri no le creyó.

- No importa lo que hagas o digas, no podrás evitarlo, y cuando por fin Pururu esté casada conmigo por fin será mía en mi "lecho de amor".

Esas últimas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Garuru – ¡¿NAANIII?! - no pudo soportar más y se decidió a deshacerse de ese obsesionado.

- Dudo mucho… que eso llegue a pasar…– levantándose forzosamente del suelo con Pururu mientras retrocedía – yo no podré evitarlo – después de esas palabras Bariri recibió el disparo de una bazooka que reconocía Pururu.

- _¿será posible…?_ – pensó la keronense sorprendida porque no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

- si yo no lo evito… pues él lo hará – dijo la mascota observando al Teniente Garuru que había descendido del techo.

- ¡¿QUIEN ERES?! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A INTERVENIR EN MIS ASUNTOS AMOROSOS?! –Estaba el multimillonario enojado sin saber con quién estaba dirigiendo la palabra, y sin saber menos que Garuru estaba con un humor de los mil demonios.

- ¡INSOLENTE! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON MI ENFERMERA?! – respondió Poniéndole la bazooka en la cara a Bariri por la furia enorme que tenía.

- _"¿Qué…?... ¿Garuru…?" –_ pensó Pururu mientras tenía una cara de sorpresa y se le había sonrojado el rostro de forma leve pero notoria para alguien que estuviese prestando atención, en este caso su querida mascota Mi-Chan quien en ese momento observaba el rostro de Pururu y notó que estaba sonrojada

_"oooh… lo suponía... al parecer mi dueña-no… mi amiga tiene buenos gustos" _– Pensó la pokopense sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Ahora desaparece! – disparando con la bazooka de lleno haciendo que Bariri saliese volando con todo y nave de vuelta al planeta donde vivía casi a la velocidad de la luz.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!- el grito lanzado cada vez se oía mas y mas bajo hasta que no se oyó mas por la distancia del planeta.

**(¡Aguas! Los celos son muy peligrosos O_OU, en especial si son de cierto keronense con muy mal carácter cuando se enoja.)**

- ¡Wow! – mientras Mi-Chan seguía sorprendida una sombra se movió cerca de los arbustos, como si alguien estuviese vigilando los movimientos de la tropa, fue un movimiento rápido pero la pokopense escuchó y sintió el movimiento.

- hmmmp! – añadió enojado por lo anterior sosteniendo la bazooka con su brazo derecho, y volteó a ver hacia Pururu para saber si estaba herida, pero la tomó por sorpresa su mirada en ella.

- ¡G-Garuru! Yo… yo – la enfermera estaba queriendo controlar sus emociones y buscaba que decirle que no fuese eso que se le pasaba por la cabeza. – yo… ¡No puedo creer que entraras al baño así como así! – quejándose de repente tomando por sorpresa a los dos y su mascota mas que todo se quería ir para atrás por lo mismo... ¿cuando fue que ya no le hallaba sentido a la situación? ¿acaso se distrajo por un mili-segundo?

**(Agradecimiento-Confesión cambiado por discusión, que ingenioso, no lo creen?).**

- ¡¿por qué te dirigiste para acá exactamente?! – Pururu preguntaba con un enojo que no se sabía si era fingido al principio y que pasó a ser real.

- ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¡Habíamos quedado de acuerdo en la tropa de que después de esta misión íbamos a venir para acá para salirnos por lo menos una vez de esa rutina tan aburrida que tenemos! – respondió el Teniente enojado y de forma agresiva.

Mientras estaban discutiendo estaba llegando Taruru y observó que una parte del techo de la casa estaba destruido y se fue a asomar a la zona, luego comenzó a escuchar la discusión que estaban teniendo dentro del lugar, que al parecer era muy interesante, aunque terminó viendo primero a la pokopense con su cabello negro goteando, su mirada inocente, con su toalla puesta y para empeorar las cosas la niña se había dado cuenta de su presencia y lo saludó desde distancia con su mano como si nada. El pobre se quedó embobado mirando a la pokopense por un momento hasta que prestó más atención a la discusión.

- Con tantas cosas que han sucedido se me había olvidado – dijo Pururu con una gota en la cabeza. – ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho de entrar al baño cuando nos estábamos bañando!

- ¿Cuándo se estaban bañando? No me hagas reír, estaban tendidas en el suelo tú y tu mascota con el cuello lastimado,¡¿es eso bañarse para ti?! – respondió Garuru llevándose las manos a la cadera.

Con tanta discusión que tenían, a Taruru le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza que hizo que perdiese la paciencia a tal grado que les dijo a ambos – Ay ¡por favor! Ya cásense, ¿quieren? – lo cual tomó por sorpresa a los tres presentes y la pokopense mas que todo abrió mucho los ojos como platos mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza.

- …Creo que eso no fue apropiado, te pasaste esta vez Taruru-Chan – dijo Mi-Chan poniendo cara de _"la acabas de regar, y muy feo"_.

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! – respondieron los dos a unisono mirando de una forma agresiva y amenazante al keronense azul, que bronca es en la que se metió por una simple frase.


	6. La verdad

Después de que el soldado de primera clase Taruru se metiera en problemas por la frase de _"ya cásense" _recibió una paliza de lo más lindo de parte de los dos keronenses enfurecidos mientras la pokopense se quedaba mirando lo que pasaba, después de la paliza que dejó medio muerto por así decirlo al pobre keronense la pokopense decidió romper el hielo por lo menos por unos instantes.

- Oye, Pururu-Chan, que tal si nos vamos a secar, porque el frio puede hacer daño si seguimos así – ese fue un buen pretexto para que Pururu cortara con la discusión y de que se olvidara de lo último que había dicho Taruru antes de la paliza.

- Oh! Está bien – la enfermera se sintió aliviada de que su mascota rompiese la discusión, pero estaba preocupada porque sabía que su líder no olvidaría esa pelea así de fácil, así que se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos buscando como solucionarlo mientras estaban dentro de su habitación.

Mientras las dos chicas se dirigían a la habitación de Pururu, fuera de la casa estaban llegando Tororo y Zoruru, quien encontraron a un apaleado Taruru a un lado de la casa y al teniente alejándose de mal humor, y los dos se preguntaron ¿Qué había ocurrido ahí mientras ellos estaban en camino?, pero vieron que el lugar destrozado era el baño y que había rastros de una nave pero que ya no se encontraba.

_En la habitación de Pururu…_

- Pururu-Chan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – sentada terminando de ponerse un vestido blanco largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos sin mangas y con un pañuelo colgando de sus hombros.

- Por supuesto, adelante.

- Me preguntaba ¿por qué de repente le comenzaste a reclamar a Garuru-San el que haya entrado al baño después de que te salvó? – esa pregunta era interesante pero Pururu no quería responder porque no sabía que decir, pero de todas formas le dio una respuesta.

* * *

**[N/A: Mi-Chan dice el término "San" cuando se refiere a alguien que tiene rango superior o que es de respetar, mientras que "Kun" lo utiliza para ser formal con los niños y "Chan" lo utiliza en las personas en las que tiene mas confianza.]**

* * *

- eh… p-pues… él no tenía derecho a entrar al baño así como así sabiendo que estábamos en toalla y bañándonos.

- bueno… tienes razón en ese aspecto, pero ni siquiera le agradeciste después de que te salvó de un matrimonio no deseado – esa respuesta fue un golpe bajo porque era verdad.

- … pues, no le agradecí porque a Garuru no le gustan los agradecimientos, dice que es su obligación el ayudar a sus subordinados. – dijo Pururu estando medio enojada y triste a la vez.

- pero... ¡espera un segundo! – añadió expresando en su rostro que estaba encontrando piezas faltantes de ese rompecabezas mientras se secaba el cabello – ¿eso incluye las horas en las que están fuera de su labor? Yo que sepa no era su obligación protegerte si ya no estaban en una misión. – La pokopense tenía toda la razón pero Pururu no sabía a qué quería llegar su mascota con esa conversación que estaban teniendo.

- ¡muy bien!, ya dime ¿a qué quieres llegar? – Pururu se estaba cansando de estar con rodeos a la situación y prefería saber que estaba pensando su mascota.

- Está bien, sin rodeos… yo estoy pensando que lo más seguro es que seas muy importante para Garuru-San y aprovechando la visita acordada que tenía la tropa, te protegió de casarte con ese tal Bariri en cuanto se dio cuenta. – Le respondió de forma directa la pokopense haciendo que la keronense lila se pusiera de mil colores queriendo negar esa conclusión.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Y t-tú como puedes sacar esas conclusiones así tan a la ligera? No importa si sabes leer las emociones eso no debería ser, en especial si hablas de alguien como el Teniente Garuru – poniéndose nerviosa haciendo que la pelinegra arqueara una ceja.

- Es que es muy obvio para mí, desde que puedo identificar los sentimientos yo ya tenía definido de forma clara y lógica las cosas, lo cual me facilitó el desarrollo de de esa habilidad, y lo que ahorita estoy notando en tu rostro es… - haciendo que se acerque la enfermera para murmurarle al oído – _"que estás enamorada profundamente de Garuru-San"- _decía en voz baja, esa respuesta fue sorpresivo haciendo que la keronense se pusiera mas colorada hasta quererle salir humo por los oídos como una tetera.- ¿estoy en lo correcto? – preguntó sonriendo mostrando emoción.

Pururu estaba muy sorprendida por la lógica de la joven pokopense quien dedujo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo de su propia mirada de que estaba realmente enamorada de su líder. – P-pero… ¿c-como lo… supiste?... – tartamudeó en voz baja muy sonrojada bajando la cabeza en señal de que le dio mucha vergüenza el ser descubierta, y la chica le respondió – lo supuse desde el momento en que te protegió por la expresión que tenias en tu rostro, pero creo que como no querías terminar en un drama/romance en ese momento empezaste esa discusión para tratar de deshacerte de tu rubor y vaya que sí funcionó, pero no podías cortar con la discusión así como así aunque quisieras, así que fui obligada a intervenir con eso después de que le dieron la paliza al pobre Taruru-Chan – En ese momento Pururu pensó – vaya, esta chica es muy lista… no, demasiado lista para ser una niña.- también hay algo más que debo añadir a lo que deduje…-añadió la pokopense llamándole la atención a la enfermera. – _"Como tú eres muy linda y de gran carácter muchos keronenses de seguro se han enamorado de ti, pero tú solo te has enamorado de tu líder… estoy en lo correcto?"- _con eso ultimo la keronense añadió para su sorpresa – rayos…le atinaste de nuevo… – mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Pero todavía hay un problema sin resolver – dijo atrayendo la atención de la enfermera – vi de reojo que Garuru-San se marchó de aquí mientras seguía enojado, pude ver que está creyendo que ahora lo detestas por lo que hizo sin tomar en cuenta las condiciones en las que estábamos.

Pururu se puso un poco triste por lo que pasó entre ella y su líder después de haber reflexionado lo que dijo su mascota, esa fue una conversación privada que nadie más escuchó a excepción de ellas dos, y después dijo la enfermera – ¿sabes? Tienes razón, no debí haberle dicho esas cosas, creo que debería disculparme con él… aunque tampoco le gusten las disculpas.- Eso ultimo hizo que su mascota se riera levemente como muestra positiva de que estaba haciendo bien al tomar esa decisión.

- Si quieres no vayas ahorita a disculparte, mejor en un rato para cuando se hayan calmado las cosas. – añadió.

- Está bien…

- ¿Sabes? Estoy queriendo concluir también que Garuru-San puede que esté enamorado de ti – añadió sacudiendo a la keronense de la sorpresa.

- ¡¿QUE QUEE?!

- Lo que dije, pero no estoy muy segura al 100% porque es muy bueno ocultando sus emociones con ese semblante frio que tiene, así que es un nivel mucho más complicado para mí, pero no es imposible de superar….- poniéndose su puño en el pecho como señal de orgullo dejando muda a la keronense para después cambiar el tema -¿qué tal si ya dejamos listo las cosas para recibir a tus compañeros?, dijeron que vendrían a pasar el rato a la hora de cenar, verdad?

- ¡C-cierto! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – levantándose mientras desaparecía su rubor.

Mientras las chicas estaban arreglando el lugar para tener una buena velada en grupo, el Teniente Garuru estaba alejado del lugar de mal humor en un bosque sentado en el césped mirando al cielo perdido en sus pensamientos.- _"es una tonta" – _pensó enojado, entonces escuchó un grito que pertenecía a la pokopense y por un momento pensó- _"¿ ahora qué?"- _y lo siguiente que escuchó fue – "Ah, solo es una cucaracha de 20 cm"- escuchó decir a la enfermera.- _"que patético…" _– pensó de nuevo el teniente ignorando lo que pasaba.

- ¡¿Solo una cucaracha?! ¡Pero si es gigantesca! – gritaba asqueada mientras estaba arriba de un estante y con una escoba en la mano derecha tratando de golpear por lo menos a la cucaracha.

- No me digas que le tienes miedo a las cucarachas de ese tamaño por favor – dijo Pururu poniendo cara de que se le hacía ridículo lo que pasaba mientras la veía en el estante.

- Lamento no cumplir con tu petición, pero le tengo horror a las cucarachas desde que tengo memoria – haciendo caras que demostraba el asco que sentía.

- Entiendo, espera un momento, traeré el insecticida – dijo la enfermera mientras se iba a buscar el insecticida dejando a una aterrorizada Mi-Chan tratando de matar a la cucaracha a larga distancia.

Un rato después, Pururu y Mi-Chan ya habían terminado de limpiar y arreglar todo para el convivio de la tropa, incluyendo la cena.

- _fiuu_ Todo está listo, ¿tú qué opinas?

- Todo listo, lo único que falta es que entren los miembros de la tropa – añadió.

- eso sí, aunque Taruru ya estaba aquí desde hace rato, pero está todavía apaleado en el baño – dijo poniendose enojada cuando mencionó lo del baño. - ¿Puedes ir por él?

- ¡Claro!

Después de lo último la pokopense fue tras el keronense apaleado para ponerle vendas y gazas y de provecho se vendaba el cuello porque le dolía ese golpe que recibió, mientras llegaban los miembros que faltaban, claro como se tardaron mucho en llegar Tororo y Zoruru para cuando entraron Taruru estaba vendado por completo de los pies a la cabeza como una momia, pasado es eso comenzó el convivio, pasó un rato y notaron que el líder de la tropa no llegaba.

- Un momento, ¿dónde está el Jefe? – murmuró Tororo.

- ¡es cierto!, yo que sepa ya estaba aquí desde antes de la golpiza que me dieron – murmuraba Taruru.

- Algo pasó durante ese lapso de tiempo, Taruru ¿sabes que sucedió? Tú fuiste el último que supo de él. - dijo el cabo

- ¡Ah! Ya me acordé, lo que pasa es que Pururu y el jefe tuvieron una discusión (se pelearon) y… de ahí no se a donde se dirigió.- murmuró.

- Oh! Ya veo, lo más seguro es que no venga porque sigue enojado con ella.- murmuró Tororo.

- oigan ustedes dos –apareció la aludida detrás de ellos - no se metan en lo que no les interesa – enojada les dio varios golpes hasta dejarles chipotes en la cabeza.

- ¡AAAAAAUUCH!

- Si no les molesta, saldré a dar un paseo... – añadió Pururuu antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Los tres keronenses y la pokopense se quedaron solos, después los tres voltearon a ver a la chica albina con unos ojos que mostraban intenciones de interrogarla, y más los chismosos de Taruru y Tororo.

- Muy bien ?escupe! ¿Qué sucede? – dijo exigente el recluta mientras todavía le resaltaba el chipote.

- ¿Perdón? – añadió confundida.

- ¡Ya sabes a que nos referimos, dinos que sucedió en la casa, queremos saber que pasa entre Pururu y el líder!

- ¿Q-que? De que están hablando? Yo no sé nada – fingía mientras se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque no le era facil mantener la boca cerrada, pero eso no significa que no pueda guardar un secreto.

- No te hagas la inocente pokopense insolente, tú fuiste la ultima que estuvo con Pururu y cómo eres una chica, nos podemos imaginar que te dijo algún secreto suyo por ser su mascota. - contestó esta vez el mitad robot.

- C-Claro que no, ella no me dijo ningún secreto – tartamudeó enojada.

- ... si no te dijo ningún secreto, entonces ¿qué hiciste? - preguntó el recluta.

- lo deduje sola – después de lo que dijo se tapó la boca porque se le salió ese dato tan importante, entonces si sabía un secreto interesante.

- así que sabes su secreto, eh? Será mejor que nos lo digas de una vez! - exigió Taruru

- ¡De ninguna manera se los diré! – respondió enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

- un momento, ¿a dónde creen que haya ido Pururu a pasear? - preguntó el cabo.


	7. Confiesa ¿que viste?

_- un momento, ¿a dónde creen que haya ido Pururu a pasear?_

* * *

- Pu pu pu, lo más seguro es que vaya con el líder a disculparse – con una mini laptop mostrando en video a Pururu a donde iba.

- ¡¿Q-que?! – la pelinegra reaccionó de inmediato y le quitó la laptop al recluta para observar, y vio las intenciones del keronense que estaba a un lado suyo – ¡E-Esto no lo deben ver ni grabar por nada del mundo! – exclamó quitándole la laptop al recluta y alejándola del alcance de los tres keronenses.

- La pokopense nos quiere ocultar algo! Recuperemos el ordenador! – gritó Taruru en señal de que los otros dos también cooperaran en la recuperación del ordenador.

- ¡A la orden!

Mi-Chan estaba acorralada, y entró en pánico por lo que salió huyendo de la casa tan rapido como el correcaminos con la mini laptop en manos, fue en dirección al bosque que estaba cerca con la esperanza de perderlos de vista, y así fue… pero justo donde estaba ella, llegó a ver a Pururu caminando a cierta dirección, en esa dirección se encontraba el Teniente Garuru sentado en el césped todavía contemplando el cielo nocturno, a pesar de seguir enojado se encontraba más calmado. La keronense se sintió aliviada al poder encontrar a su líder, pero a la vez estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estomago por temer a que siguiese enojado con ella; el teniente sintió su presencia y volteó en dirección hacia la enfermera.

- Pururu, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No quiero perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo – dijo el teniente de forma tranquila pero se notaba su enojo.

- Garuru…yo… no vine para discutir…. – contestó la enfermera en voz baja.

- Entonces… ¿a que has venido?

- Vine para disculparme… contigo – tartamudeando un poco mientras se estaba acercando para sentarse a un lado de su líder en el cesped.

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Y por qué?– se quedó confundido porque no esperaba que eso hiciera la enfermera, y mucho menos que lo hiciera tan pronto.

- Yo… no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarte algo tan irrelevante en un momento como ese, debería haberte agradecido desde el principio después de lo que hiciste – decía la enfermera bajando la cabeza mientras su rostro cambiaba de seria a triste.

El Teniente no entendía por qué Pururu se puso triste y de que en sus ojos reflejara melancolía no era solo por esa discusión, había algo mas… estaba empezando a sospechar que la enfermera tenía algo más guardado – No tienes la obligación de disculparte conmigo, Pururu… - mirando hacia el otro lado para evitar mirarla directamente.

Desde una distancia prudente del lugar la pokopense estaba observando todo lo que pasaba mientras tenía la laptop del recluta cerrada en sus manos para que no hubiese evidencias de algo, mas no alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación pero podía leerlos por medio de sus expresiones faciales, estaba escondida en unos arbustos y aprovechando que no tenía calzado también se la pasaba oculta en silencio de los otros tres miembros de la tropa quienes la estaban buscando… Pururu estaba desconsolada porque creía que lo que sentía por Garuru no estaba bien, y lo seguía creyendo aun más pensando que lo más seguro era que no le correspondiera, a pesar de que su mascota le había dicho de que había una posibilidad de que sí; no quería hacer nada mas, pero en ese momento su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar por si mismo porque lo que hizo después de estar perdida en sus pensamientos fue acurrucarse a un lado del Teniente quien fue tomado por sorpresa por ese acto- ¿q-que te ocurre…? – preguntó algo nervioso el keronense, su enfermera estaba muy cerca de él justo en un momento donde ellos dos estaban solos, nadie mas estaba, solo ellos… Volteó a verla y vio que ella estaba sonrojada con una expresión en su rostro que demostraba que no sabía que estaba haciendo, estando su enfermera en esas condiciones no podía ni quería seguir enojado con ella.

Lo que Pururu quería decir no lo podía expresar con sus palabras, estaba tan nerviosa, ella misma en su mente se estaba queriendo detener pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba en ese momento según su mente, reaccionaba según lo que su corazón deseaba. Lo siguiente que hizo cuando los dos se estaban mirando fue acercarse más y más hasta el punto de besar suavemente en los labios a su Teniente. Eso fue una enorme sorpresa para Garuru que se había sonrojado a los poco segundos de estar recibiendo ese beso… su primer beso, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando esa noche. Pururu estaba feliz pero también estaba frustrada porque pensaba que ese beso no sería correspondido… pero se equivocó!, para la sorpresa de ella el Teniente le devolvió el beso de manera dulce y la abrazó tiernamente y Pururu hizo lo mismo, demostró que si sentía amor por ella como había deducido la pokopense, solo que nunca había mostrado indicios por su manera de ser (excepto por los celos claro)… por fin Pururu se le había declarado sin necesidad de palabras y le correspondió como siempre deseó a pesar de que dejó pasar mucho tiempo, solo necesitaba un empujoncito externo. Pero cuando cesó el beso el teniente le dijo "esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?", la enfermera solo asintió sin expresar molestia ni nada por el estilo porque, si en el cuartel se enteraba, otra vez la estarían molestando con esos "matrimonios arreglados" y ninguno de los dos quería casarse... no es que tuviesen miedo a las criticas, simplemente querían disfrutar su libertad, no estar atados a compromisos ni nada por el estilo.

Después de lo sucedido la albina pokopense que ahora estaba notoriamente colorada de la cara por lo que vio, con una sonrisa en su rostro se dispuso a alejarse de ese lugar sigilosamente, por suerte ni se dieron por enterados los dos keronenses de su presencia porque la misma fue muy precavida de cualquier sonido que se generase en el bosque. Cuando se vio muy alejada del bosque tuvo la desdicha de toparse con los tres keronenses que la habían estado buscando, la noquearon y la ataron sin darle tiempo ni de pestañear **(que veloces XD).**

Cuando Mi-Chan abrió los ojos estaba en la sala de la casa de Pururu atada con mas cadenas con los tres keronenses mirándola fijamente – ¿y ahora que les pasa? – dijo enojada mientras seguía atada. El recluta solo dijo – ¡Demonios! El ordenador paró de grabar en el momento en que fue cerrada, ahora no podemos saber que pasó – lo decía quejándose. Mientras el keronense mitad robot se acercó a la pokopense de forma amenazante y le dijo – mas te vale que confieses lo que viste, de lo contrario te irá muy mal – amenazando con la navaja de su brazo izquierdo mientras la pobre se quedaba muda tragando saliva de los nervios porque sabía que la iban a querer hacer hablar costara lo que costara.

_Continuará…_


	8. Pokopen

_Cuando Mi-Chan abrió los ojos estaba en la sala de la casa de Pururu atada con mas cadenas con los tres keronenses mirándola fijamente – ¿y ahora que les pasa? – dijo enojada mientras seguía atada. El recluta solo dijo – ¡Demonios! El ordenador paró de grabar en el momento en que fue cerrada, ahora no podemos saber que pasó – lo decía quejándose. Mientras el keronense mitad robot se acercó a la pokopense de forma amenazante y le dijo – mas te vale que confieses lo que viste, de lo contrario te irá muy mal – amenazando con la navaja de su brazo izquierdo mientras la pobre se quedaba muda tragando saliva de los nervios porque sabía que la iban a querer hacer hablar costara lo que costara._

* * *

- Muy bien pokopense, mas te vale que confieses que estuviste observando mientras estabas escondida en el bosque – le decía Tororo con tono amenazante.

- Y-yo no vi nada, no sé de que están hablando… – contestó mirando hacia otro lado tratando de fingir pero después de lo que vio en el bosque no podía evitar ponerse roja, lo cual la delató, mostrando que si había visto algo e hizo que les picara mas el bicho de la curiosidad a los tres keronenses.

- Si que saliste mala mintiendo, mas te vale que confieses o te arrepentirás después de lo que hagamos contigo – amenazando esta vez el keronense azul pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba la idea de hacer eso, y no era porque le tuviese miedo a la enfermera jefe Pururu.

- ¿Q-qué me van a hacer si no les digo? - preguntó preocupada porque notó la seriedad del asunto aunque la razón de ser no era algo fuera de lo ordinario… ¿o tal vez sí?

- Te mandaremos de vuelta a Pokopen sin dar marcha atrás donde permanecerás sola y en malas condiciones – le advirtió el recluta mientras seguía en el ordenador.

- Así que tienes una de dos, o nos dices lo que viste y te quedas en Keron, ó podemos regresarte a Pokopen en donde no tienes a nadie. – dijo el cabo Zoruru haciendo énfasis en la parte de la soledad lo cual era como una tortura para la pokopense.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, sabía perfectamente que si abría la boca sobre lo que vio en el bosque, tarde o temprano Pururu se iba a enterar y se desharía de ella por traicionar su confianza, pero si no decía nada la mandarían de vuelta a Pokopen donde no sabría qué sería de ella. Ambas opciones eran malas, pero tuvo que escoger cual era la mejor.- está bien… ya tomé mi decisión – dijo resignada la pokopense haciendo creer a los tres miembros de la tropa que iba a hablar, pero… - No diré nada de lo que vi, por estar bien con Pururu-Chan sin importarme que me manden de vuelta a mi planeta y por lo que llegue a pasar. – eso fue lo último que dijo Mi-Chan lo cual provocó que Tororo mandara traer una nave pequeña programada para ir a Pokopen – Con que así estamos, ¿eh? Muy bien… Adiós – dijo el recluta y para concluir Zoruru la hirió en la nuca con la navaja de su brazo izquierdo – de perros la tienen contra mi cuello… - añadió de forma comica al instante de ser herida provocándole una hemorragia, haciendo que cayera inconsciente por el dolor que sintió en ese momento.

Después la metieron entre los tres a la nave mientras seguía desmayada, y cuando habían cerrado la nave apareció Pururu en la entrada de su casa viendo la navecita y con Mi-Chan dentro desmayada – ¡¿Que están haciendo chicos?! – dijo la enfermera tomándolos por sorpresa pero era demasiado tarde, para ese momento el recluta ya había presionado el botón para hacer despegar al instante y la nave llevó a la chica de vuelta a Pokopen. – ¡¿Que acaban de hacer, a donde mandaron a Mi-Chan?! – preguntó de nuevo enojada poniéndose una mano en la cadera y con la otra señalándolos con el dedo.

Los tres keronenses se estaban excusando que porque no pertenecía a Keron y nunca lo sería, al no ver que el teniente estuviese cerca Taruru añadió – además fueron órdenes del jefe. – Después de esas palabras Pururu abrió los ojos de sorpresa porque no lo quiso creer, era una mentira perfecta… bueno, no lo era porque de repente. – Yo nunca les di tal orden – escucharon los cuatro, los tres keronenses se sorprendieron cuando vieron entrar al teniente por la puerta de brazos cruzados mostrando que se habían metido en líos. A pesar de lo que había sucedido antes los dos se mostraban como si nada hubiese pasado. **(Wow! Eso no es nada fácil que digamos chicos). **

- Ya veo, con que era mentira ¿eh? quiero saber ¡¿por qué de repente se les ocurrió mandarla de vuelta a Pokopen?! – exigiendo respuesta alguna pero ninguno respondió.

Garuru notando que no respondían sospechó que algo estaban ocultando, se acercó al recluta que tenía su ordenador a la mano para después quitárselo y ver qué encontraba - ¿pero qué...?- el Teniente pudo ver que era un trozo de video mostrando cuando Pururu caminaba en dirección al bosque cuando lo estaba buscando, al principio pensó que los habían grabado pero de repente la imagen del video se borró justo en la parte donde Pururu seguía caminando por el bosque, no había más grabación después de eso y lo había confundido pero a la vez lo tranquilizó. – ¡¿Me estaban espiando ustedes tres?! ¡¿Y de paso mandaron a Mi-Chan a Pokopen?! –dijo la enfermera indignada, sus compañeros no iban a salir ilesos de la casa.

- ¡Cabo Zoruru! – dijo el teniente llamándole la atención al aludido – ¿acaso lo que veo en tu brazo izquierdo es sangre? – cruzando los brazos… Ahora sí se los va a comer el tigre! XD.

_Pero había algo muy extraño en el lugar desde que habían regresado a Keron, a cierta distancia se podía aprecial una sombra oculta que solo los halcones y Mi-Chan podían detectar, era la sombra de un keronense desconocido… ¿Qué significa eso, alguien los está espiando, que tiene que ver esa sombra con lo acontecido anteriormente? Muy pronto lo sabrán… o no? _

_Mientras tanto en Pokopen…_

En la casa de la familia Hinata Fuyuki, Keroro, Natsumi, Giroro, Momoka, Tamama, Koyuki, Dororo, Saburo y Mois estaban barriendo la enorme cantidad de hojas caídas de los arboles porque al parecer era otoño, de repente vieron algo caer del cielo a gran velocidad.

- ¿Kero? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Keroro tratando de enfocar su mirada.

- Keroro, pasa algo? – preguntó el caporal mientras seguía ayudando a deshacerse de esas hojas.

- Ranucha, no pierdas más tiempo y sigue ayudándonos – dijo la pelirosada mientras seguía barriendo ignorando la razón de la distracción del sargento.

- ku... ¿me puedes repetir por qué estamos haciendo esto? – preguntaba el alférez con la misma voz cínica de siempre mientras seguía barriendo.

- Oh vamos, tú ya sabes por qué, si no barremos nos inundaremos de hojas y no podrán ni respirar – contestó Saburo exagerando a propósito… un poco - además de que hacer algo bueno de vez en cuando no hace daño - añadió.

- ya me lo imaginaba kukukukuku

- Dororo, déjame ayudarte con esto – dijo Koyuki agarrando un canasto enorme que cargaba el keronense que estaba lleno de hojas.

- Koyuki, servidor te lo agradece. – decía mientras seguía juntando mas hojas.

- Sargento, ¿que está mirando? – preguntó Fuyuki que hasta entonces miró en la dirección en el que miraba Keroro – ¡Wow! ¡Es un meteorito! Un meteorito se está acercando hacia nosotros– decía con emoción en su modo fanático de lo paranormal.

- C-como?! Un meteorito?! – tartamudeó Momoka mientras en su interior Dark Momoka decía – ¡Maldito meteorito! ¡Por tu culpa Fuyuki no me está prestando atención!

- ¿Tama? – el recluta estaba confundido mientras caminaba sosteniendo un canasto lleno de hojas mientras miraba a esa dirección ya que no sabía que estaba por suceder.

- ¡Kerooooo! – Keroro gritó del pánico mientras se ponía pálido.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡No puede ser! – gritó Natsumi viendo que se estaba acercando cada vez mas.

- ¡Cuidado Natsumi! - gritó Giroro.

- ¡Don Fuyuki! ¡Cuidado! – Keroro se lanzó sobre el chico para evitar que le cayese el meteorito. Natsumi igual se lanzó al suelo junto con Giroro para esquivarlo, los demás también lo habían esquivado pero el recluta Tamama no había alcanzado y le terminó cayendo encima provocando que quisiese salir Dark Tamama.- ¡Maldito meteorito! – gritó pero después vio que era más bien una nave espacial pequeña y Fuyuki en su modo "fan de lo paranormal" dijo – Genial! Una nave espacial! De seguro es un alienígena no identificado – lo decía emocionado mientras le brillaban los ojos y su hermana lo veía con cara de que estaba loco de remate. – Fuyuki, acaso estás olvidando que las ranuchas son también alienígenas? – añadió la peli rosada.

Después pudieron ver que la nave espacial que yacía encima del recluta se estaba haciendo cenizas, dejando ver a una chica albina de cabello negro y corto que tenía el grillete de una cadena rota en el cuello inconsciente usando un vestido largo blanco y le estaba saliendo mucha sangre de su nuca (aun vendada y encima de Tamama) haciendo que se manchara el vestido de la parte de su pecho y espalda de sangre, pero no podían saber si era de otro planeta o era de Pokopen. – Es una chica! – gritó Natsumi de la sorpresa. –Está herida, hay que ayudarla!- acercándose junto con Momoka quien fue por Tamama, cuando Momoka agarró a Tamama en brazos y vio a Natsumi cargando a la chica pudo ver que parecía ser una pokopense al igual que ellos aunque a la vez parecía un ángel caído por el vestido blanco, pero Dark Momoka pensaba – más le vale a esa chica que no se meta con Fuyuki o se las verá conmigo – pensó lo mismo por ver la expresión de emoción que tenia Fuyuki al ver que era una chica que venía desde otro planeta.

Después Natsumi se había encargado de curarle la herida que tenía abierta y por el momento lo único que hacia la chica era dormir, todos estaban esperando a que despertara preguntándose quién era ella… de donde provenía, por qué estaba en esa nave herida, estaría huyendo de alguien? Tantas preguntas pasaban por sus mentes, pero nunca faltaban los celosos del grupo, como Tamama, Momoka y Giroro quienes no pensaban nada positivo de la situación. – Oye Momochi, ¿tú crees que esta chica sea una alienígena? – Preguntó Tamama – la verdad no estoy muy segura, llegó desde otro planeta y esa puede ser nuestra primera impresión pero… – añadió Momoka.

- Desde el ángulo que se vea, yo veo a una chica normal. –dijo la pelirosa cruzando los brazos.

- De todos modos no hay que confiarse, las apariencias engañan en todo momento.

- Ay Giroro… tú tan desconfiado como siempre, ¿no ves que es solo una chica de aproximadamente 12 años?

- De todas formas no hay que bajar la guardia – decía mientras sostenía una de sus armas.

- Ya baja esa arma que le puedes hacer daño a alguien. – contestó Natsumi mientras se le estaba acercando para quitarle el arma, aunque al principio no se dejaba y fue obligada a acercársele aun más al keronense rojo hasta casi violar su espacio personal.

Giroro se quedó mudo porque Natsumi se le había acercado mucho, demasiado a tal grado que se quedó inmóvil y sonrojado, aprovechando lo inmóvil que estaba y sin notar el sonrojo la pelirosa le quitó su arma durante un rato mientras seguían sentados en la sala vigilando…


	9. Kero ¿Que pasó?

Pasó un rato y Mi-Chan estaba bajo el cuidado de la tropa Keroro mientras los demás habían salido de compras, cuando la chica se estaba despertando, vio que ya no estaba en Keron y mucho menos en la casa de Pururu, estaba en la casa de los Hinata acostada en un sillón y lo primero que vio fue a un keronense verde con la estrella de Keron en su gorro y pecho que decía – Kero kero kero, Muchachos! Ya se despertó! – como no se esperaba a ver a un keronense desconocido entró en pánico y se cayó boca abajo del sillón. – Ay! No otra vez! – se quejó la albina mientras llegaban los de la tropa y a una chica rubia que parecía ser una pokopense, les estaba prestando atención a todos.

- Tio Keroro, se despertó muy pronto, no lo creen? Osea como una flor que sobrevivió una tormenta. – dijo Mois con curiosidad.

- así que despertó 5 horas después del incidente… que curioso kukukukuku - dijo Kururu con la misma risa cínica.

- 5 horas y media para ser precisos, yo creí que no iba a despertar debido a esa hemorragia. – decía Tamama con la misma cara tierna de siempre.

- lo más seguro es que Natsumi le curó esa herida justo a tiempo que al parecer fue hecha por una navaja, es un alivio – decía el cabo Dororo con serenidad.

- ¡A mí no me convence su situación! – decía el caporal mientras le apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza a la chica – ¡Mas te vale que digas quien eres!

La pokopense se quedó callada por un momento y comenzó a observar con mayor atención al caporal, que por alguna extraña razón no le asustaba para nada y le dijo – tú, me recuerdas a alguien - dijo mientras dejaba a un Giroro confundido ante esa respuesta. - ¿Cómo que alguien como el caporal? – preguntó Keroro tragando saliva.

- Ustedes, son keronenses… – eso ultimo les llamó la atención porque para conocer a los keronenses primero debió encontrarse con alguno. - ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? – preguntó el sargento comenzando a sudar.

- oiga mi sargento, ¿no cree que esta chica conozca a algún keronense que nosotros ya conozcamos? – preguntó el recluta.

- no lo sé, mejor le preguntamos ya que ella no siente miedo alguno hacia al caporal, lo más seguro es que sí – le respondió.

- ummm… ¿De casualidad no conocen al Teniente Garuru? – preguntó la pelinegra a la tropa dejándolos helados.

- AL… ¡¿TENIENTE GARURU?! –preguntó el sargento mientras caía un rayo en señal de horror.

- Así es, lo conocen ¿verdad?

- por supuesto que sí, es el hermano mayor del caporal Giroro y líder de la tropa Garuru. – respondió Tamama estando sorprendido.

- ¿Su hermano mayor? – Mirando hacia Giroro – eso explica porque son muy parecidos en algunos aspectos, aunque tú no das tanto miedo en mi opinión...

- No puede ser, ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas a mi hermano y sigas con vida? – preguntó el caporal poniendo cara de incrédulo.

- umm… es una laaaaaaarga historia jijiji– decía sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza – pero si quieren se los puedo contar.

- Por supuesto que queremos! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo – ¡Adelante!

- No, ¡Atrás! – dijo de forma graciosa haciendo que se fueran para atrás, pero volvieron a incorporarse a los pocos segundos para escuchar lo que les iba a relatar.

Pasaron 2 horas y Mi-Chan les había relatado todo según lo que le preguntaban, a excepción de ciertos detalles que se prometió a sí misma no contarle a nadie, mucho menos al boquiflojo de Keroro.

- kero…? Entonces eres una pokopense? Y además eres la mascota de la tropa Garuru? ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ADEMAS DE QUE VIVIAS CON PURURU SIENDO LLAMADA MI-CHAN?! – Decía el sargento en shock.

- además de que puedes leer los sentimientos de los demás con tan solo observarlos desde los 4? Por lo que veo eres lo contrario a Natsi. – decía Tamama sorprendido.

- ¿El Maese Zerara...digo, Zoruru jugando a buscar tu nombre? – preguntó el cabo mientras trataba de imaginarlo, pero imaginó algo erróneo por accidente… se imaginó a toda la tropa jugando felizmente como niños a _"la rueda del San Miguel"_ para después sacudirse la cabeza para borrar esa imagen tan empalagosa – eso es muy difícil de creer, pero de que te hizo esa herida eso si me lo creo.

- además de que le habías quitado el ordenador momentáneamente a ese estúpido renacuajo kukukuku - dijo el alferez– me sorprendes.

- pfff! Que lees los sentimientos de los demás y que incluso se los has leído a Garuru?, no te creo ni una sexta parte de lo que acabas de decir – decía el caporal cruzando los brazos.

- oh, Con que no me crees ¿eh? – poniéndose las manos en la cadera - Te haré una prueba amargadito – acercándose para murmurarle algo sin que los otros pudiesen escucharan – _"estás enamorado"-_ haciendo que el caporal se quedara helado porque por un momento creyó que había sido demasiado obvio, pero después se acordó que ella no lo había visto todavía cerca de Natsumi y tampoco le dijeron nada los de la tropa, así que no tenía ninguna razón para sospechar ni decir eso y mucho menos había estado soñando despierto.

- ¿C-como lo supiste? – preguntó nervioso mientras los demás se quedaban preguntándose qué fue lo que le dijo.

- Lo ví en tu cara – sonriendo de forma graciosa – fue demasiado fácil, aunque no sé de quién pero sé que lo estás. – Mostrando pruebas de que no sabía nada.- pero aun así te deseo suerte – guiñándole el ojo dejándolo apenado por haber sido descubierto a la mitad por una chica que no los conocía para nada. – muy bien, ¿quien sigue?

- Yo por favor – dijo Mois levantando la mano.

- Muy bien, si quieres ponte a pensar en varias cosas para leer tus expresiones faciales y corporales – se quedó observando a Mois por 3 minutos. –Mois, la reina del terror… eres completamente adorable, quieres destruir Pokopen, tienes pinta de fresita, piensas que el alférez se ve adorable a pesar de que le das miedo y… ah! Algo mas – haciendo que Mois se acercase a ella para decirle al oído – _"parece ser que estás enamorada de tu tío Keroro".- _se lo dijo en voz baja para que no escucharan los demás.

Mois se sorprendió y se avergonzó – P-pero… ¿C-cómo lo supiste? – tartamudeó mientras tenia sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

- Ya se los dije, puedo leer sus sentimientos fácilmente… muy bien, ¿quien sigue? – preguntando mientras aplaudía una vez.

Pasando 1 hora ya había terminado de definirles varias cosas a cada uno, hasta el mismo Kururu se había sorprendido pero de todas formas no dejaba al lado su risita. Después de eso llegó Natsumi y se había dado cuenta que las 5 ranas y Mois estaban en la sala con la chica y vio que los 6 estaban con caras de sorprendido mientras que la pokopense estaba sentada en el suelo alrededor de ellos sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- Oh! Ya estás despierta, que alivio… oye Ranucha! Me podrías explicar por qué están tan helados?

- kero… pues verá mi doña, es que ya sabemos quién es ella exactamente – queriéndole explicar.

- oh! ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están así? ¡Giroro! ¿Podrías explicarme? – sacándolo de su shock para que le respondiese.

- Pues… Natsumi, veras – decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco y jugaba con sus dedos - ella… puede leer los sentimientos de las personas con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos ó ver las expresiones faciales y corporales, eso da miedo… en especial porque es una pokopense. – Natsumi se sorprendió, no lo podía creer, y mucho menos lo de que esa chica era una pokopense como ella.

- N-no se los creo… enserio… es imposible que sea de la Tierra – decía un poco nerviosa mientras miraba a la chica.

- ¿Natsumi-Chan, acaso no les crees? Sí soy de Pokopen, aunque no lo parezca, simplemente mis rasgos son occidentales y por eso tengo los ojos demasiado grandes – Levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentada caminando hacia ella - No están mintiendo y te lo puedo comprobar – diciendo de forma convencedora.

- Muy bien, haré la prueba para ver si es cierto lo que la estúpida ranucha dijo – sentándose en el suelo.

Pasó un minuto desde que la chica albina estaba observándola y después le dijo.- Natsumi, pareces ser una chica atlética la cual muchas personas admiran o hasta se han enamorado de ti, antes tenías una vida normal pero cuando llegó la tropa Keroro a tu vida todo se volvió más interesante… conociste a buenos amigos debido a la aparición de ellos en tu vida, aunque trates como trapo viejo al sargento realmente lo aprecias como un miembro de tu familia a pesar de sus fallidos planes de invasión que te fastidian muy a menudo… eres considerada la más fuerte de Pokopen por los keronenses y _"crees"_ estar enamorada de un chico a quien tú admiras mucho y que además va en la misma escuela que tú.

Natsumi se quedó sin palabras, todo lo que dijo era cierto, pero no entendió lo último de que "cree" estar enamorada de un chico, tal vez se refería a Saburo pero el "creer" lo estaba queriendo analizar, no supo qué quiso decir ella, pero después se recuperó de la sorpresa y le dijo – ¡wow! ¡Eso si no se ve todos los días! Pero como es que conoces a las ranuchas?!- En eso que llega Fuyuki acompañado de Momoka, Koyuki y Saburo para saber del tema.

- es que verás… ay! ¡No quiero volver a explicarles todo! – gritó la chica haciendo berrinche.

- si quieres se breve, y di lo más importante kukuku – le dijo el alférez.

- ¡Cierto! Es que la tropa Garuru me había encontrado en un planeta que acababan de invadir, pero Pururu fue la que me encontró inconsciente debajo de unos escombros y le pidió al teniente que si podía quedarse ella conmigo para que fuese su mascota.

Los que no estaban enterados dijeron. – ¡¿Mascota?! – Y luego Natsumi dijo – acaso no te da vergüenza eso de ser la mascota? – y la chica le dijo que no – yo he estado encerrada en una prisión desde los 5 años, ser la mascota de una keronense no es nada comparado con eso… es más, es muy divertido en especial porque estuve Keron – diciéndolo con emoción.

- ¿Cómo? Fuiste al planeta natal del sargento?! Que envidia! Yo también quisiera ir a ese lugar. - dijo Fuyuki.

- ojala pudiesen, pero yo nada mas pude estar ahí por el simple hecho de ser la mascota de la enfermera jefe. – aclarando la pelinegra.

- espera un momento, todavía no me quedó claro esa parte, la atmosfera de Keron tiene altos niveles de humedad como para que soportases estar ahí por un día, ¿Cómo le hiciste? – dijo Giroro queriendo que le aclararan su duda.

- ups... se me olvidó decirles esa parte, Pururu-Chan me inyectó algo para poder adaptarme al ambiente de Keron como si fuese Pokopen, pero por lo que veo no me provocó problemas para adaptarme de nuevo al ambiente de aquí.

- a poco no se puede soportar tanto la humedad de tu planeta. – le preguntó Natsumi a Giroro.

- No, los seres de otros planetas parecidos a Pokopen no pueden soportar tan alto nivel de humedad sin caer desvanecidos por mucho tiempo, de seguro fue por eso que los de la comandancia no les importó mucho que esa chica estuviese en Keron… lo más seguro es que pensaron que no duraría mucho con vida, cuanto mucho de 2-6 horas dependiendo de la resistencia de la persona.

Pasó media hora donde contó lo del como terminó en esa nave espacial y lo último que dijo Mi-Chan fue – ah! Me había dicho Pururu una vez que entre estos días iba a venir a Pokopen para hacerles el examen médico o algo así… Y no estoy segura de si vendría sola o acompañada. Eso ultimo pareció que había convertido en piedra a todos porque sabían que si toda la tropa Garuru venía significaba puros problemas y además escalofríos.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tiene algo de malo que vengan? – preguntó Mi-Chan confundida.

- ¡Por supuesto que es malo! La primera vez que vinieron a Pokopen casi nos matan – dijo Keroro de forma melodramática.

- Pues a mí no se me hacen malos, de paso me voy con ellos – en eso que de repente la peli rosa la agarra de un brazo.

- Alto un momento jovencita, tú no irás a ningún lado, ¡tú te quedas aquí en la Tierra donde perteneces! En especial sabiendo que uno de ellos fue el que te hizo esa herida que casi te provoca la muerte.- señalandole la herida en su cuello regañándola como si fuese su madre.

- Lo mismo podría decir del sargento pero por el respeto que tengo hacia ellos no lo haré, soy la mascota de Pururu-Chan así que no me quedaré aquí por siempre.

- No me digas que mi hermano te estaba dando la libertad de estar con ellos. – preguntó Giroro sin creerlo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondiéndo con una sonrisa picara que llegó a asustarlo.


	10. Mascota Perdida no más

_Pasaron 6 días desde que su mascota fue enviada a Pokopen…_

Pururu ya tenía arreglado el desastre del baño y había arreglado todo para el examen médico que les iba a hacer a la tropa Keroro, pero esta vez no iba a ir sola porque a todos los miembros de la tropa les habían dado unas vacaciones de no sé cuantos días o semanas por su arduo trabajo continuo; y de paso la enfermera aprovecharía para buscar a Mi-Chan esperando poder encontrarla. Y ya estaban en camino a Pokopen.

- Auch... Aun me sigue doliendo la paliza del otro día. – se quejó Taruru quien tenía vendada la cabeza.

- te refieres el día en que mandamos a la pokopense de vuelta a la misma Pokopen? – dijo el recluta Tororo, no tenía vendas pero estaba adolorido.

Pururu y Garuru estaban sentados cada uno en sus lugares callados escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo esos dos para variar, a Pururu no le hacía ninguna gracia de no saber que había sido de Mi-Chan, mientras que Garuru solo seguía escuchando la conversación recordando la paliza que presenció tratando de no reírse, ni siquiera expresaba gesto alguno en su cara de que se le hacía gracioso, solo se reía en su interior.

- Sí, y como Pururu había visto la sangre de la pokopense en la navaja del cabo Zoruru para empeorarlo nos terminó dando unas tundas a los tres que jamás olvidare. – decía el soldado mientras se ponía una mano en la retaguardia como señal de que le seguía doliendo.

- No me lo recuerdes, porque me cuesta trabajo seguir sentado, ¡y el cabo Zoruru es un tramposo! Le dieron "la mitad" de las tundas que a nosotros y eso que fue él quien le hizo esa herida en la nuca a la pokopense - se quejó Tororo.

- ¡La mitad de las tundas! – quejándose tambien Taruru haciendo énfasis en "la mitad".

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el cabo quien se sintió ofendido porque entendió al mensaje subliminal.

- Y para empeorar las cosas, ella estaba manchando la nave de sangre por hemorragia debido a que el cabo le terminó dando en una vena. – soltando Tororo esa queja de más.

Pururu no estaba dada por enterada en donde había sido herida Mi-Chan y cuál era la gravedad, cuando escuchó eso rompió una pluma que tenía en la mano como señal de que estaba muy enojada. – ¿fue herida en la nuca…y para empeorar tenía hemorragia?!– preguntaba la enfermera con un ambiente que daba miedo.

- "_si que tienen la lengua suelta" –_ Pensó el teniente mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Oh oh!

_Y durante el camino cuando estaban recibiendo una paliza de lo más lindo de parte de Pururu (otra vez) el cabo, el recluta y el soldado de primera clase soltaron un grito ensordecedor tan largo y fuerte que hizo que se estremecieran los planetas por los que pasaban porque la paliza era muy fuerte… ouch! Menos mal que el teniente y la enfermera se habían tapado los oídos con anticipación para que no se les rompieran los tímpanos XD._

- ¡Para que se les quite! – dijo enojada volviéndose a sentar en su lugar dejando a los tres keronenses totalmente apaleados, ahora como le harán para bajarse de la nave esos tres para cuando lleguen a Pokopen? Quién sabe, menos mal que la nave estaba en piloto automático con la ruta hacia el planeta, sino que problema iban a tener, aunque al poco tiempo el recluta Tororo se repuso rápido para poder seguir controlando la nave.

_Mientras tanto en Pokopen…_

Mi-Chan tuvo un presentimiento, sintió que algo se acercaba a alta velocidad y miró en dirección al jardín, luego le habían llegado unas ganas de reírse como si hubiese escuchado un chiste demasiado bueno aunque no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo, pero se rió un poquito; presintió lo que había pasado con la tropa Garuru y por lo mismo se había reído aunque los demás la estaban mirando raro. - ¿De qué te ríes? – Le Preguntó Natsumi. – jeje de algo que acaba de suceder. - dijo la chica sin decir más. En eso que escuchan que algo impactó en el jardín de los Hinata, todos fueron a ver y lo que vieron era la nave de la tropa Garuru que no había aterrizado de forma correcta por culpa del recluta que se había golpeado la cabeza con los controles de la nave antes de aterrizar haciendo que se estrellara en el jardín.

Cuando se asomaron vieron al Teniente Garuru y a la Enfermera Jefe Pururu quienes ya habían bajado de la nave, pero después se preguntaron dónde estaban los otros tres, en eso que los saluda Keroro.- Hola Teniente Garuru, hola Enfermera Pururu! Que los trae por aquí? Si lo puedo saber - rascándose la cabeza.

- vine para hacerles el examen médico.

- KEROO! Examen médico?! – Decía mientras caía un rayo, se le había olvidado lo que le dijo Mi-Chan del examen.

- además de resolver algunos problemas.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntando a propósito para saber si era cierto lo que había dicho la pokopense anteriormente.

- veras, tenía una mascota… y…

- Y? y? – queriendo una respuesta rápida.

- era una pokopense. – añadió el Teniente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- y he venido para buscarla una vez de que ya les haya hecho el examen médico.

- Así que todo lo que dijo esa chica era verdad… - dijo Natsumi pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Qué chica? – preguntó confundida Pururu.

Después de eso último se escuchó la carcajada de una chica que ya conocía la enfermera, cuando se asomó a la sala vio a su mascota tendida en el suelo muriéndose de la risa y no sabía por qué tanta carcajada, entonces Keroro les dijo a todos – creo que ya se rompió – diciéndolo de una forma graciosa.

- Mi-Chan?! – dijo sorprendida la dueña.

- Jajajajajajaja - en ese momento paró de reír para ver que la enfermera la había encontrado – ¡Pururu-Chan!¡ Cuanto tiempo! – Abrazando a la keronense.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta esta casa?

- No lo sé, cuando desperté yo yacía acostada en ese sofá y vendada del cuello. Por lo que veo sangré demasiado – lo decía mientras observaba su vestido todavía con las manchas de sangre.

- kukuku un poco mas y no lo hubiese contado porque había perdido la mitad de su sangre – añadió el alférez dejando helada a Pururu por unos momentos. - aunque nos llevamos una sorpresa porque despertó 5 horas después.

- Sí…- Oh! Garuru-San, usted también vino! – dijo la albina caminando hacia él. – pero… ¿y los demás?

- están todavía en la nave – dijo cruzado de brazos mirando en dirección a la nave que estaba estrellado.

- no han podido salir de ahí todavía – añadió la enfermera.

Todos se habían confundido y preguntarón - ¿por qué? – haciendo que la albina se fuese a asomar para terminar viendo que los tres estaban muy apaleados de una manera graciosa haciendo que la chica comenzara a llorar de la risa. – Hahahahahahahahaha! Así que de eso… me estaba riendo hahahahaha! – terminando tirada en el suelo por tanta risa que no podía contener haciendo que los demás también quisieran asomarse a ver… lo cual terminó en carcajadas para la mayoría y para otros con comentarios de _"eso debió doler"._

- ¡ouch! ¡ Todavía me duele! ¡Pururu, esta vez te pasaste! – reclamando el soldado Taruru haciendo que Tamama se riera de él.

- ¡Quítense de encima ustedes dos! ¡Que son unos pesados! – gritaba el renacuajo tratando de quitarse a sus compañeros de encima mientras que el cínico alférez se burlaba.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Auch! – quitándose de encima estando todavía adolorido. De Zoruru no se diga mas, se quitó al instante de que Taruru se quitara de encima por fin dejando respirar al pobre recluta.

- aaauch! Me va a doler mañana – dijo Tororo quejándose mientras se tronaba la espalda. – ¡Y tú para de reír! ¡Que no es chistoso! – señalando a la chica albina.

- hahaha…ha… ay mi estomago… ya, ya! – calmándose para agarrar aire y dejar de reír - perdón, es que me nacieron unas ganas de reír que no pude controlar.

- Por lo que veo has sobrevivido, eh? Eres más resistente de lo que aparentas. – contestó el recluta.

- Sí, y yo no olvido que fueron ustedes tres quienes me mandaron aquí en esas malas condiciones… algo me dice que la paliza fue de parte de Pururu-Chan – sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar en ello? – preguntó Taruru con ironía y sarcasmo.

Mientras eso pasaba, el Caporal Giroro seguía sin creer lo que supo, así que se dirigió a su hermano para confirmar. – Garuru, ¿es cierto que dejaste a esa chica ser la mascota de la enfermera? – ante esa pregunta el teniente le respondió. – sí, es cierto… pero está bajo la condición de no provocar problemas durante las misiones. – dejando a Giroro concluyendo que la chica no estuvo bromeando para nada en todo ese tiempo.

- Por cierto Mi-Chan, toma – dándole otro vestido pero de color azul celeste sin mangas y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos como el blanco. – tienes que cambiarte de vestido ya que ese está ahora manchado de sangre.

- oh! Gracias Pururu-Chan! – agarrando el vestido y yéndose al baño para cambiarse, pero cuando ya venía de regreso vestida de azul se había tropezado con la pistola "solo se vive dos veces" que yacía tirada en el suelo y terminó cayendo encima del mismo rompiéndolo en tres partes.

- kukuku por lo que veo es muy torpe… - dijo notando que un rayo de la pistola salió disparado - y parece que algo interesante está por suceder kukukukuku.

Y justo como dijo Kururu algo estaba a punto de suceder, el rayo que se había disparado estaba rebotando por el interior de la casa obligando a los demás a tirarse al suelo, pero el rayo terminó dándole al Teniente por detrás para la sorpresa de todos convirtiéndolo en un renacuajo (como un niño de 5 años), ahora tenía el mismo símbolo de su frente en su pecho, cola y la mayor parte de su cara era blanca, aunque su mente permanecía intacta y estaba consciente de lo que le había pasado.

- pero qué-? – Garuru prestó más atención y notó de que su voz era chillona como la de un niño pequeño, nada que ver con él y su personalidad, lo cual lo dejó mudo.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa porque era un hecho que eso no se ve todos los días, era algo único que no se volvería a repetir, aunque a Giroro no le hacía ninguna gracia ya que ahora le daba más miedo su hermano porque nunca lo había visto con ese semblante de niño pequeño… ¿Ahora que van a hacer?


	11. Eres un niño Teniente

El Teniente ahora era un renacuajo cuya mentalidad seguía intacta pero nadie sabía de antemano ese detallito, después de que todos se recuperaron de su sorpresa se fijaron de que era muy adorable para tratarse del hermano del caporal.

- kero kero kero, debo admitir que el Teniente Garuru se ve adorable a pesar de que da miedo – decía Keroro mientras hacia un esfuerzo por contener la risa debido al comentario que hizo.

- viéndolo así parece un niño que todavía no puede defenderse por sí mismo. - opinó Tamama.

- esto no me hace ninguna gracia – dijo Giroro enojado mientras cruzaba los brazos.

El comentario de Keroro no le había hecho ninguna gracia al Teniente pues seguía consciente y estaba mirando enojado al sargento pero sin decir ni una palabra porque lo iban a estar fastidiando por la voz y el aire infantil que tenía.

- No creo que al infante teniente le den gracia los comentarios del sargento, y mucho menos de un servidor… así que mejor permaneceré con la boca cerrada. – aclaró Dororo.

- kukukuku ¿quien se hará cargo de él? No podemos dejarlo suelto ni por un momento hasta que yo arregle la pistola _"solo se vive dos veces"_.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero después Pururu se puso de voluntaria al ver que nadie quería.

- Yo lo cuidaré – dijo la keronense lila acercándose al pequeño haciendo que Keroro pusiera cara de que no le gustaba la idea.

- Pensándolo bien, mejor lo cuido yo.- agarrándole una mano al pequeño Garuru para alejarlo de la linda enfermera, haciendo que el teniente se enojara.

- Keroro, tú apenas puedes cuidarte a ti mismo, ¿Cómo piensas cuidar a Garuru si no sabes cómo lidiar con los niños? – agarrándole la mano al pequeño keronense mientras el mismo intentaba zafar su otra mano de Keroro. – ¿ves? No quiere que lo cuides tú. – añadió la enfermera.

- kukukuku muy bien, ustedes decídanse mientras arreglo esta cosa… oye renacuajo! Ven a echarme una mano – gritándole al recluta Tororo.

- ¿y por qué debería ayudarte? – de brazos cruzados.

- kukuku en primer lugar porque la mascota de ustedes fue la que rompió mi pistola, y segundo… se trata de tu líder que ahora no es más que un niño que no puede darles ordenes porque no quiere! – respondiéndole cínicamente.

- gulp…¿y por qué me pides ayuda? – preguntando un poco nervioso cruzando los brazos.

- kukuku porque en primer lugar podemos salir beneficiados los dos de este incidente si me ayudas, podríamos perfeccionar la pistola "solo se vive dos veces" y devolver al teniente a su edad actual aun pasando de las 3 horas de tiempo límite que se tiene para devolverlo, me tomará mucho mas de ese tiempo arreglarlo a como era antes... y de paso te paso los planos de la pistola por si quieres jugar una broma en Keron.

- ... ¿y que pasará si no te ayudo?

- kukuku la respuesta es muy simple renacuajo, ustedes ya no tendrán un líder y a ti te descenderían el rango de recluta a niñera kukuku. – seguía contestando mientras reia.

- ¡De acuerdo! Te ayudaré con ese cacharro! – respondió Tororo resignado.

- Muy bien, vayamos a mi laboratorio a buscar el modo de perfeccionar la pistola porque al parecer necesitaremos hacer pruebas con ella después.

- pero antes de eso… - añadió el renacuajo quien se acercó a la nave para ponerle una anti-barrera para que la gente normal no pudiese verla ni hacer escándalo.

- kukuku no se te olvidaba ese detalle ¿verdad? – entrando al interior de la casa.

Mientras ellos dos se dirigían al laboratorio Keroro y Pururu discutían, Garuru estaba pensando que esto era patético, que como pudo terminar así y metido en un lio del que no sabía cómo iba a salir, solo sabía que no iba a ser un renacuajo por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que Kururu y Tororo perfeccionasen la pistola "solo se vive dos veces". Eso pensaba mientras se quería zafar de Keroro quien seguía necio en encargarse de él, por lo que el infante fue obligado a morderle la mano.

- ¡Keroooooo! – gritó de dolor de forma graciosa. – ¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió! – decía repetidas veces lo mismo mientras rodaba en el suelo.

- Bleh! – escupiendo en señal de asco porque al parecer Keroro tenía las manos sucias.

- Ay, con eso último se puede confirmar que no eres el indicado Keroro. – dijo la enfermera mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

- vaya… la ranucha gritando como si lo hubiese mordido una serpiente venenosa.- decía Natsumi mientras le salía una gota de sudor.

- solo le gusta exagerar, como se trata de mi hermano era de esperarse que reaccionase así. – dijo Giroro mientras se proponía a salir al jardín.

- Oye, ¿otra vez irás a tu tienda? No piensas vigilarlos mientras cuidan de tu hermano? – Natsumi caminó detrás de él para después encontrarse con Mi-Chan en el interior de la tienda toqueteando y observando las armas del caporal queriendo saber cómo funcionaban por simple curiosidad ya que se le hacían complicadas.

- ¡Ay, estas armas son tan complicadas! No entiendo cómo es que los keronenses las llegan a usar con tanta facilidad – decía mientras volteaba para ver que Giroro le estaba apuntando con su pistola en la cabeza. – oye, no me mires con esa cara de pocos amigos porque tienes muchos amigos que digamos. – le dijo la chica haciendo que Natsumi se riera porque eso era cierto.

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí y agarrar mis cosas? – respondió enojado y todavía apuntándole con la pistola.

- Tenía curiosidad de lo que había en esta tienda, pero no sabía que era tuya – explicó con cara de sorpresa mirando como Giroro seguía con su mirada asesina para al final tener que disculparse con el caporal. – Oh! Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte y agarrar tus armas… si quieres ya me voy para darles privacidad a ustedes dos – apuntándolos con los dedos índice y medio mientras gateaba a la salida haciendo pucheros como niña chiquita mientras dejaba a los dos con caras de sorpresa y además sonrojados.

- ¿P-pero que fue eso? – preguntó la pelirosa un poquito sonrojada y sin saber el por qué se sonrojó.

- ¿D-de dónde habrá sacado esos disparates? – decía el caporal mientras miraba a otro lado para evitar que Natsumi lo viese sonrojado.

- No tengo ni idea… además me acuerdo que ella me dejó con una duda el día en que llegó…

- ¿Una duda? ¿Por qué, te dijo algo extraño? – preguntando ahora por curiosidad.

- Es que cuando definió quien era y lo que sentía en general me dijo que yo "creo" estar enamorada de un chico que va a la misma escuela que yo, pero no sé qué quiso decirme. – la palabra "creo" lo entendió en ese momento el caporal quien le quiso dar su opinión a la pelirosa.

- Lo que yo pienso es que la palabra "crees-creo" se refiere a que tú crees estar enamorada pero… puede que en realidad no lo estés… bueno, eso creo yo... no sé si es lo mismo que piensa esa chica blanca – opinó seriamente dejando a Natsumi pensando en esa posibilidad.

Natsumi solo se quedaba pensando si realmente estaba enamorada de Saburo y pensando dijo su nombre. – Saburo… - dijo en voz baja pero sin expresar sonrojo alguno al pensar en él. Giroro estaba decepcionado de sí mismo porque sabía que aunque deseara que Natsumi lo amara a él eso sería imposible porque ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más… y además de que ella nunca se fijaría en un keronense invasor.

- hmm… todavía no puedo tenerlo claro… pero hablando del tema, oye Giroro – volteando hacia él – ¿te has enamorado de una chica alguna vez en tu vida? – preguntando con curiosidad dejando colorado a su amigo el caporal.

- ¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que no! – negándolo pero seguía sonrojado lo cual lo delataba.

- jeje no mientas, tu cara te delata… estás enamorado – decía sonriéndole mientras le daba unos golpecitos con su codo.

Giroro estaba acorralado porque Natsumi lo había descubierto – bueno… tal vez… - decía volteando a otro lado haciendo que Natsumi sonriera sin saber por qué.

- Lo suponía – poniéndole una mano en su cabeza haciéndole un cariñito sin decir más de eso. – cambiando de tema, como estarán la ranucha y Pururu? Supuestamente estaban discutiendo de quien cuidaría de tu hermano, no?

- ¡es cierto! No podemos confiar en Keroro para encargarse de esta situación – levantándose para salir de la tienda.

Cuando entraron a la casa pudieron ver a Keroro arriba de un estante de libros asustado y a Garuru lanzándole cuchillos desde el suelo ya que no lo podía alcanzar.


	12. Travesuras

_Cuando entraron a la casa pudieron ver a Keroro arriba de un estante de libros asustado y a Garuru lanzándole cuchillos desde el suelo ya que no lo podía alcanzar._

* * *

- KEROOOOO! AUXILIO! EL TENIENTE ME QUIERE DE TIRO AL BLANCO! – Gritó el sargento después de esquivar un cuchillo.

- assh... ¿Ahora qué hiciste ranucha? – preguntó mientras posaba sus manos en la cadera.

- bueno pues… veras mi doña, fue una cosita de nada-AAHHH! –Esquivando otro cuchillo que había sido lanzado.-¡ESAS NO SON PIEDRAS PARA QUE ME LAS ESTÉS LANZANDO NIÑO TRAVIESO! – le gritó enojado el sargento al teniente.

- ¡hmmp! la próxima no fallaré… - dijo el infante con otro cuchillo en la mano.

- ¡Keroooo! ¡ESTE NIÑO ME QUIERE MATAR! – poniéndose pálido.

- ¿Cual cosita de nada? – preguntó la pelirosa de brazos cruzados.

- Es que veras, Pururu y yo nos decidimos a que yo cuidaría del teniente mientras ella hacia el examen médico a todos los de la tropa y luego ella se encargaría de él después de que haya concluido-AH! –esquivando el cuchillo que casi le daba en la entrepierna haciendo que se le pusiera la cara azul - Por cierto Giroro ¡Ve rápido a hacerte el examen para que todo esto termine! Apenas tengo suerte de que este niño no pueda trepar el mueble! – temblando el sargento desde el estante.

- De acuerdo(?) - asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

Giroro se había ido a hacerse el examen médico mientras Natsumi solo se quedaba quieta mirando como Keroro estaba esquivando los cuchillos casi a punto de darle. – Doña Natsumi! Ayúdeme! – suplicó el keronense verde temblando de miedo. – Ni de chiste lo hago aunque quisiera, yo también correría ese riesgo si llego a molestar al hermano de Giroro.- le respondió Natsumi.

- ¡keeeerooooooo! – otra vez esquivando.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste para que el Teniente te quisiese matar? – preguntando con curiosidad la guerrera mas fuerte de Pokopen estando sentada en el sillón.

- Pues… estaba jugando con él y… ¡AAHH! – Esquivando dos cuchillos – ¡YA TE DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – gritándole al pequeño keronense.

- ¡No me importa! – contestó el niño lanzándole tres cuchillos que no sé de donde rayos salieron esta vez.

- ¿Accidente? ¿Qué le hiciste ranucha?

- es que… rompí su bazooka cuando tropecé con ella así como se rompió la pistola "solo se vive dos veces", además de que caí encima de él en el proceso-AAAHHHHH! – cayendo del estante al tratar de esquivar 5 cuchillos.

- tú y tus torpezas… ahora veo porque te quiere usar de tiro al blanco – poniéndose una mano en la cara - pero ¿de dónde rayos sacaste su bazooka? Eso no me quedó claro.

- ¡NO LO SEEE! –grito ya estando tirado en el suelo.

Cuando Keroro yacía en el suelo podría haber sido acuchillado por el pequeño Garuru en ese momento, pero en vez de eso el niño dejó los cuchillos a un lado porque sintió que Pururu estaba por llegar ya que había terminado con el examen médico de la tropa Keroro.

- ¡Listo! Todo acabó, lo siento Keroro pero ya no puedes cuidar del teniente – dijo la keronense quien seguía creyendo que Keroro quería seguir cuidándolo – Ahora es mi turno.

- ¡Aleluya! – contestó Keroro dando un salto de alegría. – ¡Estoy a salvo!

- ¿Cómo? ¿No querías seguir cuidándolo? – preguntó Pururu confundida.

- ¡Claro que no! Ese niño es un arma mortal! – respondió mientras señalaba al aludido con el dedito acusador. – ¡CASI ME MATA MIENTRAS LO CUIDABA!

- Ay... no digas tonterías, de seguro estaba jugando contigo. – contestó Pururu acercándose al pequeño Garuru mientras volteaba a ver el estante lleno de cuchillos. – dime, ¿a que estaban jugando?

- … a tiro al blanco – respondió el infante.

- tiro al blanco… ¿y qué usaron para jugar a eso?

- ¡Yo era el blanco! Y en vez de dardos eran cuchillos de la cocina que no sé como rayos consiguió! – Respondió el sargento sin dejar responder al renacuajo.- ¡Ten mucho cuidado Pururu, ese niño es el demonio en persona! - señalándolo de nuevo con el dedo - te puede hacer daño – decía con un ambiente de miedo.

-: No hay de qué preocuparse Keroro, él no me hará nada. – Respondió la enfermera con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- ¿Verdad que no? – diciéndole al infante Garuru.

- claro que no… a las niñas no se les daña – contestó el infante y en ese momento se tapó la boca porque supo que esa era una frase infantil y al parecer tener esa edad le estaba afectando también su forma de hablar.

- ¿Ves? No me hará nada, si me disculpan. – agarrándole una mano al teniente y llevándoselo consigo.

- ¿Kero?… ¡el Teniente cuando niño es mucho más difícil de lidiar! – Quejándose el sargento - ¡No entiendo cómo pudiste vivir con eso Caporal Giroro!

- Es muy simple, yo soy el hermano menor, no él… así que mejor no me preguntes

- ¡oh! Cierto…- rascándose la cabeza

Ya había anochecido **(es un hecho de que ya pasaron más de 3 horas, chicos)** y Natsumi y su madre Aki tenían preparado la cena para todos. – ¡Hora de cenar! – dijo la mamá de Natsumi.

Durante la cena se tuvo que utilizar palillos y digamos que algunos todavía no sabían usarlos, en especial cierta pokopense que provenía del occidente que no sabía si quiera como separar los palillos y mucho menos usarlos XD; al principio quiso usarlos para agarrar una bola de arroz pero se dividió en 3 partes dejando a los demás confundidos.

- deja-vu! aquí hay alguien más que no tiene práctica kukukukuku.

- grrr…. Ya me cansé! – exclamó la chica occidental agarrando una bolita de arroz con sus dedos pulgar e índice y comiéndoselo de un bocado. – No puedo ni comer con los palillos, mejor así – agarrando otra bolita y lanzándola a su boca haciendo que casi todos se cayeran de su lugar a excepción de la tropa Garuru y Kururu.

- auch, esto ya ha pasado antes… – decía Natsumi mientras se agarraba la cabeza después de haberse caído al suelo.

- ¡Cierto! Fue cuando una vez el teniente- - en ese momento fue interrumpido porque el infante le había lanzado otro cuchillo, dándole a la silla en donde estaba sentado Keroro - ¡KEROOO! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! QUE RAYOS TE PASA NIÑO?! – preguntó alterado el sargento al teniente mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

- Nada, hablas demasiado – respondió mientras tenía otro cuchillo en manos.

- Garuru, ahorita no es momento para jugar al "tiro al blanco", cuando termines de comer podrás jugar con Keroro a lo que quieras, vale? – dijo Pururu mientras le ponía una mano sobre su cabeza tratándolo como el niño pequeño que era.

- Vale – asintió volviendo a comer dejando a un lado los cuchillos mortales.

- ¡KEROOO! ¡¿CUANDO TERMINE DE COMER?! – Poniéndose como _"el famoso cuadro del grito"_. – ¡Ahora si estoy frito!

- lo siento Keroro, ¿lo puedes cuidar de nuevo por mi?

_"¡CRACK!"_

- Es que Natsumi me invitó a una pijamada que hará después de la cena y… ya te lo imaginas, solo pueden entrar chicas. – añadió Pururu.

- ¡¿Todas las chicas?! Incluso Mi-Chan?! – preguntando el sargento mas que asustado.

- Bueno... Mi-Chan también fue invitada pero ella me dijo que las pijamadas no son lo suyo, aunque hemos tratado de convencerla para que acepte... pero no se – respondió poniéndose una mano en la barbilla dejando a un Keroro a punto del colapso nervioso.

- Si Mi-Chan no acepta, ¿será ella quien cuide del teniente?

- Pues… sí, aunque ella me dijo que normalmente no le tiene mucha paciencia a los niños, pero puede haber una posibilidad de que tenga excepciones. – contestó dejando esperanzas al pobre sargento que se estaba muriendo de miedo.

- Me da igual quién de los dos me cuide – añadió el niño quien después siguió comiendo.

Mi-Chan ya había terminado de comer y mientras lavaba los trastos que había usado se disponía a tomar la decisión de ir a la pijamada o cuidar del infante dejando a un Keroro atrás de ella esperando su respuesta.

- Entonces… ¿que decidió? – preguntó Keroro mientras juntaba sus manos de los nervios.

- ummm… he decidido que… me encargaré del pequeño Garuru ya que todavía no me atrevo a ir a una pijamada, mejor para la próxima. – dijo despreocupada dejando a un Keroro feliz de la vida.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias por aceptar! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! - imitando sin querer a la madre de Dororo - ¡Allá voy mis maquetitas! – salió corriendo para el sótano.

Después de eso Natsumi, Koyuki, Mois y Pururu se habían ido a tener su divertida velada en la habitación de Natsumi, a excepción de la albina quien se había quedado sentada en la sala acompañada de Dororo y Giroro, y se suponía que el infante Garuru tenía que estar también, pero no estaba.

- Que extraño, incluso una chica como tú deberías haber ido por lo menos a comprobar cómo es un convivio entre chicas. – dijo Dororo.

- Si, lo sé… pero es que simplemente no estoy acostumbrada… siento que no encajo y prefiero estar sola pensando o ser niñera.

- Ya veo… no encajar, ¿Cómo si te hiciesen a un lado?

- Bueno, sí… pero yo misma soy la que se hace a un lado por cualquiera de los medios…

- ¿Estás realmente segura de que no quieres ir a esa pijamada? – preguntó Giroro arqueando una ceja cruzado de brazos.

- Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? – confundida.

- Porque ahora tienes que cuidar de Garuru, quien ahora es la peor pesadilla infantil del tonto de Keroro.

- No, su peor pesadilla está ahora con sus maquetas – dijo el infante teniente quien apareció de repente y después desapareció

- ¿Cómo que con sus maquetas? – el caporal se confundió. - ¿aparte dónde estabas metido? – añadió antes de que se fuera ese niño de nuevo.

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!_

- Algo me dice que sus maquetas fueron víctimas del tiro al blanco… - dijo Dororo poniéndose pensativo.

_¡MIS MAQUEEEEETAAAASSSS! NOOOOOOO!_ ["insertar aquí música dramática"]

- Oye tú, ¿no se suponía que tenías que cuidar de Garuru? – preguntó el caporal dirigiéndose a la chica.

- Sí, pero me dijo que tenía que ir al baño, así que lo dejé ir y en eso que llegaron ustedes dos después de que se fuera.

- ¡¿pero qué te pasa?! Tenías que estar atenta a todo lo que él hiciera y mira lo que pasa si te descuidas! – levantándose del sofá.

- Ay, perdón – dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba del sofá – cuando dije que iba a ser su niñera nunca dije que iba a estar siguiéndolo o vigilándolo todo el tiempo, es muy fastidioso para un niño que le tengas los ojos encima. –cruzando los brazos.

- ¿saben? Deberían dejar de discutir antes de que empeoren las cosas – interrumpió el ninja.

- ¡Tú no te metas en esto Dororo! – gritó el caporal al pobre ninja apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Pero... pero caporal – tartamudeaba el ninja quien quería romper a llorar porque lo volvió a hacer a un lado... o eso pensó.

- No te preocupes Dororo-kun, yo me las puedo arreglar sola en esto, no creas que te estoy haciendo a un lado ni nada por el estilo… simplemente no sería bueno para tu salud que te metas en esta discusión que al parecer terminará en algo interesante – primero con una sonrisa inocente y luego una sonrisa picara.

- ... de acuerdo, si usted dice que se las arreglará por su cuenta, me retiro – dijo Dororo ya saliendo de la sala.

Cuando el cabo Dororo salió de la sala, la pokopense y el caporal estaban solos... parecía que entre sus miradas chocaban truenos casi de rivalidad porque al parecer a Giroro no le cayó bien esa pokopense de ojos grandes por el simple hecho de ser muy desconfiado, luego que ella puede saber lo que siente la gente, eso era el colmo; Giroro la miraba con rabia mientras que ella sonreía con picardia lo cual lo hacia mas enojar, era un silencio demasiado largo hasta que...

- es Natsumi... ¿verdad? - cambió su cara de picara a una seria pero sincera.

- ¿Que? – confundido.

- estás enamorado de Natsumi-Chan, ¿verdad caporal? – dijo con un tono dejando a Giroro congelado porque lo descubrió.

Mientras eso pasaba la niñera otra vez dejó a un lado su deber de cuidar a ese niño travieso que Pururu tenía como líder, el cual ahora le acababa de hacer otra travesura a Keroro.

**(algo me dice que su actitud se volvió 100% infantil aunque no haya perdido la memoria)**

- ¡KEROOOOOOO!


	13. Que infantiles

_Mientras eso pasaba la niñera otra vez dejó a un lado su deber de cuidar a ese niño travieso que Pururu tenía como líder, el cual ahora le acababa de hacer otra travesura a Keroro._

_**(algo me dice que su actitud se volvió 100% infantil aunque no haya perdido la memoria)**_

_- ¡KEROOOOOOO!_

* * *

_Mientras tanto con Keroro…._

- ¡AHORA SI TE PASASTE NIÑO DEL DEMONIO! – esquivando cuchillos estando enojado y asustado a la vez.

- ¿Qué?… ¿no te gustó? – preguntando el infante Garuru con un tono de inocencia que no se sabía si era real o fingida mientras tenía otro cuchillo en manos. – yo pensé que te gustaba jugar con tus maquetas.

_"esto es el colmo… definitivamente, yo sabía perfectamente que si ellos venían significaban problemas… pero esto?! Se pasaron de la raya en provocar problemas"_ – pensaba el sargento mientras esquivaba dos cuchillos más.- Keroooooo! Un momento, No se suponía que Mi-Chan tenía que estar cuidándote?! – señalándolo con el dedo.

- La verdad sí, pero es muy descuidada ya que no le gusta estar detrás de mí vigilándome de todo. – lanzando el ultimo cuchillo que tenía en manos

**(Hasta que se le acabaron de milagro ¬¬U)**.

- ¡Entonces ella no sirve para ser niñera! – exclamó Keroro indignado.

- Ya me cansé del tiro al blanco ¿quieres jugar al vudú? – preguntó ese niño travieso ahora con un muñeco vudú de Keroro en manos **(lo siento pero tampoco sé de dónde sacó ese muñeco).**

- ¡Ni ranas madre juego con esa cosa tan peligroso! – respondió queriendo quitarle el muñeco.

Antes de que pudiese quitárselo el teniente le pinchó al muñeco con una aguja en el estomago. – ¡AUCH! ¡Eso no es justo! – dijo el sargento agarrando su estomago en señal de dolor.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, para el reloj biológico de un niño eso era muy tarde, y digamos que el reloj biológico estaba mostrando efectos en el chiquillo travieso el cual ya se sentía cansado y soltó un bostezo - … mejor no juego a esto ahora, mejor otro día – dijo de repente lanzando el muñeco vudú de Keroro a un rincón haciendo que el sargento también saliera lanzado de la nada mientras el teniente se iba de nuevo a la sala para encontrar que su niñera estaba profundamente dormida y de paso estaba encima de Giroro quien se acababa de salir de ahí.

_Eran como las 11 de la noche, ya se sentía el sueño entre las chicas y ya se iban a dormir._

- buenas noches chicas – dijo Narsumi soltando un bostezo mientras estaba acostada en su cama.

Koyuki y Momoka.- buenas noches Natsumi – Koyuki estaba acostada en el techo con cobijas y almohadas y Momoka estaba en el suelo con sus propias cobijas y almohadas con un muñeco de Fuyuki oculto en sus brazos y cobijas.

- buenas noches Natsumi, Koyuki y Momoka. Me iré a dormir a la base – dijo Mois saliendo de la habitación mientras soltaba un bostezo y se restregaba los ojos de sueño.

- chicas, todavía no puedo dormirme – dijo Pururu levantándose de repente.

- ¿por qué no? – preguntó la pelirosa sentándose.

- Tengo que checar como le fue a Mi-Chan mientras cuidaba del teniente Garuru, desde que entré a la habitación no supe nada de ellos hasta entonces. – aclarando mientras salía del cuarto.

- Está bien, puedes dormirte cuando quieras – asintió Natsumi apagando la luz y volviéndose a acostar después de que la keronense cerrara la puerta.

Pururu estaba caminando por el pasillo, después de bajar las escaleras y fijar su mirada a la sala pudo ver desde lejitos a su mascota acostada boca abajo en el suelo, al parecer llevaba dormida dos horas; después se acercó al sofá y pudo ver al pequeño Garuru profundamente dormido. La enfermera le puso una mano en la cabeza al infante acariciándolo porque se le hacía una ternura, ya no podía regresar al cuarto con sus amigas. Mejor quiso quedarse a dormir en el sofá con el niño en sus brazos quien inconscientemente se acurrucaba en ella mientras dormía.

_Al día siguiente…, eran las 6 de la mañana y habían entrado en fin de semana, así que era normal que nadie se levantara temprano a excepción del caporal Giroro y cierta pokopense insolente que se había dormido temprano la noche anterior._

_"rayos, me dormí al poco tiempo de que dieron las 9 pm y creo que aplasté al caporal, que vergüenza" –_ Pensaba Mi-Chan poniéndose una mano en la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Cuando terminó de estirarse pudo ver que en el sofá yacía dormida Pururu con el infante Garuru durmiendo en sus brazos, así como una madre con su hijo... Que bonita escena, pero fue una lastima que no pudiese contemplar mas ese momento, porque al poco tiempo de ver eso, la chica vio pasar al alférez Kururu con el recluta Tororo llevando consigo la pistola "solo se vive dos veces" que al parecer ya estaba arreglada y mejorada.

- kukuku, creo que ya está lista… pero solo falta probarla antes de usarla definitivamente en el Teniente.

- Y dime ¿con quien podemos probarla primero?

Los dos se quedaron pensando y luego vieron que Mi-Chan ya se había levantado y en la sala.

- Tal vez podamos usar a su mascota, después de todo solo la cambiará, no la lastimará kukukuku

- Buena idea, además es su culpa de que Pururu me diera una paliza.

- ¡¿Q-Que?! – reaccionó la pelinegra queriendo retroceder.

- kukukukuku

Después de reírse el alférez le lanzó un disparo pero alcanzó a esquivar haciendo que el rayo le diese a Giroro quien nomas estaba sentado en el jardín puliendo una de sus armas **(como siempre) **y ahora se había convertido en un renacuajo.

- ¡¿Pero QUEEE?! – gritó y para colmo también tenía una voz chillona de niño chiquito.

- kukuku, al parecer su memoria puede está intacta, pero…– añadió mientras todavía sostenía la bazooka.

El pequeño Giroro estaba enojado pero hubo un pequeño efecto raro en su humor, de repente empezó a llorar a cataratas como el niño pequeño que era, y el llanto despertó no solo a Pururu y al Infante Garuru, sino también a Natsumi quien ya se disponía a salir para el jardín para saber la fuente de ese escándalo en pleno sabado .

- ¿que sucede aquí?... – para cuando se fijó bien la guerrera pokopense vio al caporal convertido en un renacuajo y para colmo estaba llorando como nunca lo hizo en su vida – ¡Giroro! ¡¿Que te pasó?! – preguntó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa mientras se acercaba a cargar al infante Giroro.

- ¡BUAAAAAAA! – el llanto del caporal empeoró porque Natsumi lo encontró en ese estado tan vergonzoso, eso si, realmente estaba avergonzado y eso provocaba que el llanto aumentara. Aun en los brazos de la mujer que amaba, estaba llorando ya con las mejillas sonrojadas y hasta se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

- Ya, ya… no llores… que aquí estoy contigo – decía Natsumi mientras lo arrullaba como a un bebé con esperanza de calmarlo.

**(Vaya, los papeles se invirtieron, en vez de que Natsumi sea una niña pequeña y que se ponga a llorar, esta vez es el caporal Giroro)**

- ku… ese es el efecto secundario, le afectó un poquito a sus emociones, ¿que te parece renacuajo? – se dirigió a Tororo.

- Pues… tal vez funcione… - tartamudeó un poco.

- Entonces ¿crees que luego lo podamos usar en el Teniente?

- ¡¿En el teniente?! – después de eso se imaginó por accidente al infante Teniente llorando justo como lo estaba haciendo Giroro en ese momento, lo cual le puso la piel de gallina y sacudió su cabeza queriendo borrar esa escena de su mente. – C-creo que es demasiado pronto, hay que ver los efectos secundarios o si se le puede regresar a su edad actual.

- Muy bien, hay que esperar a que pasen las tres horas para probarlo de nuevo en Giroro - quien todavía sigue llorando pero se estaba calmando un poco.

- Giroro, por favor ya no llores… si sigues llorando yo también voy a llorar – decía queriéndole salir una lagrima mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala con Giroro en brazos mientras estaba queriéndose detener porque no quería ver llorar a Natsumi.

- sniff… - por fin había parado de llorar para el alivio de todos y se estaba restregando los ojos por tanto llanto que soltó.

Pururu y el infante Garuru ya se habían despertado y estaban sentados en el otro sofá viendo.

- ¿Ahora Giroro es un renacuajo? Al parecer la historia tuvo un _deja-vu_. - dijo Pururu

- ¿Giroro? – el infante Garuru se puso una mano en la cara – _"esto no puede ser verdad, es el colmo"_ – pensó.

- Sí, pero Giroro sufrió un efecto secundario en cuanto a sus emociones, porque cuando lo convirtieron en renacuajo a los pocos segundos empezó a llorar. – añadió todavía con Giroro en brazos.

- Ya veo…

Pasaron las tres horas que tenían que esperar y Kururu ya había arreglado algunos detallitos a la pistola para que no tuviese efectos secundarios, ahora solo era cuestión de probar si funciona.

- kukuku ya es hora, hay que probar la pistola _"solo se vive dos veces"_ mejorada – decía el cínico alférez con la pistola en manos.

- ¿Ya está arreglada? ¿Oíste Giroro? tú y tu hermano ya no tendrá que ser niños de nuevo.

- ¿Enserio?

- kukuku prepárate caporal – apuntándolo con la pistola.

En ese momento el alférez le disparó al infante caporal que para sorpresa de todos había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no era más ese niño llorón con el cual Natsumi tenía que estar calmando.

- ¡Por fin! Ya no soportaba estar llorando sin razón alguna – decía el caporal cruzando los brazos.

- Cierto, pero debo admitir que te veías lindo así – dijo Natsumi poniéndose su puño junto a su boca de forma pensativa.

- ¿Eh? –Sonrojándose un poco todavía de brazos cruzados- No digas tonterías, que eso fue un dolor de cabeza

- Pero menos mal que funcionó sin efectos secundarios - añadió la pelirosa.

- Cierto...

- kukuku, muy bien… ahora es turno del pequeño Teniente Garuru- -después pudo notar que el infante ya no se encontraba en la sala y que la enfermera tampoco estaba. – ¿ahora donde se metieron esos dos? Se me escaparon kukuku – provocando que todos los presentes se fuerán de espaldas.

Natsumi y Giroro.- ¡No manches! – facepalm.

_Mientras tanto… los dos tortolitos... perdón, la enfermera y el pequeño teniente estaban recorriendo toda la casa desde el techo hasta la base "secreta" de la tropa Keroro para ver donde se había metido cierta pokopense con pinta de blancanieves desde que la quisieron usar como conejillo de indias en la mañana, pero ahora se encontraban en el pasillo._

- ¿Donde estará Mi-Chan? No la he visto en todo el día. – decía la enfermera mirando a todos lados-

- Yo tampoco, y se suponía que ella era mi niñera – dijo el infante saliéndole una gota en la cabeza.

- Cierto, ¿crees que haya salido o le haya pasado algo?

- No lo sé, pero todo es posible...¡Whoa! – mientras caminaba el infante se resbaló con una hoja de papel que yacía tirada en el piso y terminó tendido boca abajo - ¡Auch! - sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Garuru, estás bien? – preguntó Pururu acercándose para ayudarlo a levantarse, luego vio esa hoja en el suelo cerca del infante - ¿hmmm? Que es esto? – agarrando la hoja que al parecer tenía algo escrito… de la comandancia?.

_Queridos miembros de las tropas Garuru y Keroro._

_Si están leyendo esto significa que ya les podemos informar de algo sumamente importante, por desgracia no podemos decirles mientras estén todavía en Pokopen de vacaciones…_

_NOTA: si algo le sucedió a un líder de cualquiera de las dos tropas no podrán seguir leyendo esto, disculpen las molestias pero si continúan leyendo les dará un dolor de estomago a todos los presentes… es enserio, así que retírate de leer este recado si así es, de no ser así sean libres de continuar leyendo…_

Después de leer en silencio esa parte de la hoja Pururu dejó de leerlo por el bien de su estomago y del infante Garuru quien no estaba por enterado de que estaba leyendo la enfermera.

- ¿Que es eso? – preguntó el niño acercándose haciendo que Pururu saliese de su trance y escondiese el papel.

- N-nada importante, no te preocupes por eso – contestó.

- Si tu lo dices – contestó el niño no muy convencido.

_En eso que en el pasillo aparece el alférez de la nada con la pistola "solo se vive dos veces" en manos._

- Con que aquí estábas pequeño travieso, Kukuku.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a los dos keronenses que se encontraban en el pasillo y el alférez le disparo al infante viendo los resultados de la pistola aun cuando pasó demasiadas horas siendo un niño. Para la sorpresa de la enfermera, el Teniente volvió a su edad actual dejando a una Pururu con los ojos como plato y a un Kururu orgulloso de si mismo.

- Éxito kukuku

Garuru se quedó sin palabras y quieto por unos momentos, mientras que en su interior estaba aliviado de que ya no era un niño porque la infancia solo se vive una vez en realidad, y eso de que la infancia se repita es irritante si tu memoria permanece intacta.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Teniente? – preguntó su enfermera preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba al poco tiempo de volver a la normalidad.

- Supongo que sí, estoy bien...

- Que alivio, pero todavía hay algo mas por atender – sacando la nota de la comandancia llamando la atención de los dos presentes y el alferez se quedó confundido.

- ku… y eso?


	14. ¿Ahora que?

_- ku… y eso?_

* * *

- Es... una nota de la comandancia para las dos tropas – dijo la enfermera dejando en shock al alférez.

Pasó un rato y todos (que decir todos) estaban ahora dentro de la base de la tropa Keroro para darse por enterados de la nota, que por cierto todavía no la han leído.

- ¡KEROOOO! ¡¿Una nota de la comandancia?! – gritó aterrado dejando desconcertados a unos y a otros aterrados.

- Esto no me agrada para nada Fuyuki – dijo la peli rosada.

- Que extraño – dijo Fuyuki poniéndose una mano en la barbilla - yo que sepa jamás les mandaban una nota, solo les mandaban un contador de tiempo de según cuanto les quedaba para invadir la Tierra.

- Es cierto, como dos o tres veces les mandaron contadores de tiempo y no invadieron la Tierra… lo cual alargó nuestra amistad. - añadió Koyuki

- ¿Que querrán? – preguntando Momoka nerviosa como casi siempre lo está.

- De seguro es una llamada de atención para que luego regresen sin nada como en muchas ocasiones, o acaso… - Saburo se quedó pensativo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

- Eso no es bueno ¿que harán esta vez? – Tamama sonó preocupado y mas que todo asustado.

- No lo se, pero tengo la sensación de que no es algo que se vea todos los días. - dijo Dororo.

- No me digas – dijo Giroro con ironía – ¿ahora que vamos a hacer en esta ocasión Keroro? Supongo que tú ya tienes idea de cómo está la situación, ¿verdad?

Keroro sudaba la gota gorda mientras se quedaba pensativo un momento para después responder – kero… pues la verdad… - poniendo en suspenso a su tropa y confundidos a los demás – ni siquiera he leído la nota – rascándose la nuca haciendo que todos se fueran de espaldas.

_"¡Plop!"_

- ¡Pues léelo ranucha! ¡No nos dejes esperando!. –refunfuño la peli rosa de ojos ambar dejando perplejos a los de la tropa Garuru.

- De acuerdo – contestó el sargento agarrando la hoja dispuesto a leerla.

_ "Queridos miembros de las tropas Garuru y Keroro._

_Si están leyendo esto bla bla bla bla bla (ya lo leyeron), por desgracia no podemos decirles mientras estén todavía en Pokopen de vacaciones… vacaciones? O_OU_

_NOTA: bla bla bla bla bla (ya lo leyeron), de no ser así sean libres de continuar leyendo…_

_Queremos que vuelvan a Keron para arreglar ciertos asuntos que tenemos que atender, recibimos el informe de uno de nuestros espías y digamos que vamos a ver dos cosas, el trato con los pokopenses y una cosita de mas que queremos hacer con los dos hermanos de mirada fría… Nota: Sargento, nos referimos al caporal y al teniente por si no lo entendía" –_ahí Keroro hizo una pausa y se quedó con cara de WTF y los pokopenses con caras de poker (._.) mientras Giroro y Garuru se quedaban confundidos porque no sabían en que iban a terminar todo eso.

Keroro: _continuando _-leyendo- _"el segundo punto lo planeamos hacer e incluso consultamos con los padres de los mencionados anteriormente, el caporal Gerara y la teniente Romimi _**(N/A: los nombres de los padres de Giroro y Garuru los saqué de otro fic, por si preguntan)**_… digamos que no están de acuerdo, pero queremos comprobar que tan lejos pueden llegar las cosas. Les hemos enviado a alguien que se encargará de llevarlos a Keron porque por lo ultimo que me informaron la nave de la tropa Garuru tiene fallos y la tropa Keroro lleva tiempo sin checar la suya y puede que esté en peores condiciones"_ -pausando por unos segundos- nos lo tienen que recordar?! Eso no me gusta – quejándose para después continuar.- _"digamos que en su viajecito de vuelta a casa tendrán que traernos a todos los pokopenses con los que hayan tenido mayor contacto… mejor dicho, con los que han estado viviendo en todo este tiempo ¬¬"_

Ahí todos se quedaron en shock porque al parecer todos, incluso la mamá de Natsumi y Fuyuki tendrían que ir a Keron, menos mal que estaban de vacaciones por muy raro que se oyera sabiendo que estaban en otoño, y era porque había suspensiones laborales por problemas económicos **(o lo que sea)**.

- ¡¿Nos llevaran al planeta de las ranuchas?! – dijo Natsumi queriendo entrar en pánico.

- El planeta del sargento… - dijo Fuyuki en voz baja un poco serio, para después - ¡Genial! ¡Iremos a Keron! ¡Iremos a Keron!

- ¡No seas ingenuo Fuyuki! ¡Esto no es bueno! – dijo la pelirosa mas éste no la escuchó porque seguía emocionado nuestro fan de lo paranormal.

- No recuerdo muy bien la última vez que fui a Keron tío Keroro, ósea el tiempo borra el cassette. - dijo Mois

- Para ser sincera hija, yo siempre he querido conocer el planeta de Kero aunque no lo parezca – dijo la madre de Natsumi despreocupada. – Además estamos de vacaciones así que podemos tomarlo como un viaje de placer aunque no lo sea.

- ¡Mamá! – refunfuñó.

- doña mamá… don Fuyuki… – dijo sorprendido el sargento.

- Tu madre tiene razón Natsumi, ¿no crees que ahora es nuestro turno de visitar su planeta? Ellos han estado lejos de su hogar durante años solo porque quisieron estar con nosotros, así que sería muy interesante estar entre los keronenses y aprender algo de Keron… además de que quiero conocer el lugar donde creció Dororo – dijo la ninja Koyuki.

- Koyuki… – dijo Dororo sorprendido pero a la vez conmovido.

- Ahora que lo mencionan… puede ser divertido convivir con los keronenses con los que creció acompañado Tama-Chan – dijo Nishizawa entre feliz y emocionada.

- Momochi… - dijo Tamama entre feliz y conmovido.

- A además podemos conocer a la familia de cada miembro ¿no les parece? Incluso me da curiosidad por conocer a la familia de Kuru – añadió la líder de los Hinata.

- ku… - el alférez se puso nervioso aunque no lo parecía, una gota de sudor corría por su cabeza.

- Es cierto Kururu, hasta ya me dieron ganas de conocer a tu familia. No te importaría, verdad? – preguntó Saburo.

- kukuku, ya que… no hay de otra – dijo Kururu resignado.

- ¡SIIIII! – Todos menos Natsumi, Giroro y la tropa Garuru gritaron de emoción.

Natsumi soltando un suspiro de resignación – ni modo, no tengo de otra… oye Giroro – llamando la atención al nombrado.

- ¿Que ocurre Natsumi?

Natsumi se hincó para ponerse a la altura del caporal - No te vayas a ofender pero no quiero llegar a conocer a tus padres en persona… si en sí tú y tu hermano son de cierta actitud peligrosa, no quiero saber como son ellos. – añadió nerviosa mientras Giroro ponía una expresión de que se le hacia de lo mas normal.

- No te preocupes, no me ofendo por eso… es mas, tienes todo el derecho de no querer conocerlos porque créeme, no quieres conocerlos – añadió Giroro mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza.

Después de eso Keroro interrumpió y le llamó la atención a todos.

- Esperen un momento, hay una posdata larga que todavía no he leído. - añadió.

- ¿Y cual es la posdata? – arqueando una ceja **(aunque no tenga XD)**.

- lo leeré – dijo para después empezarlo a leer - _"Posdata: no solo los padres del caporal y del teniente están por enterados, también los padres de Keroro, Dororo, y Kururu y es mas, nos pidieron que pusiéramos los recados de cada uno a partir de aquí abajo… _

_Padre de Keroro: Keroro hijo mío, espero que estés bien, aunque en secreto muchos de la comandancia te quieren muerto por no llevar a cabo la invasion de Pokopen, pero ese detalle no me importa por lo que tu madre y yo esperamos con ansias tu regreso, incluso tendremos una celebración llegando a casa… y por ultimo, espero que no hayas vuelto a leer revistas guarras porque ya veras lo que te va a pasar. Te quiere tu padre." –_ahí Keroro hizo una pausa larga y se fijó en la reacción de los demás

- ¡¿Revistas guarras?! Órale sargento, no sabia que tenía esas mañas kukukukuku – dijo el amarillo curry burlándose.

- ¿Tío Keroro?

- ¡¿A poco?! - Natsumi, Fuyuki, Aki, Momoka, Tamama, Dororo, Koyuki y Saburo se quedaron con cara de sorpresa porque nunca en su vida supieron esa parte de la vida del sargento, eso fue nomas un flashback de Keroro en el capitulo 4.

Garuru y Zoruru.- *facepalm*

- ¡jajajajaja que gracioso! – dijo Pururu queriendo llorar de la risa.

Taruru y Tororo se querían aguantar las ganas de reír porque era patético lo que escucharon, pero no pudieron mas y soltaron la carcajada - ¡Pfff! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Que tonto!

- Te pasas Keroro – añadió el caporal - nunca me contaste ese secretito tuyo, y yo que creía conocerte, y que tu única adicción era montar maquetas pero veo que me equivoqué –poniéndose una mano en la cara como señal de decepción.

- OYE ¡no es lo que parece! Eso fue cuando éramos renacuajos, yo me había encontrado esas revistas de pura casualidad y mi padre me cachó con eso en las manos! – dijo el sargento queriéndose justificar mientras se quejaba - y me dio unas nalgadas que nunca olvidaré.

Keroro continuó leyendo_ - Posdata: tu madre también te quiso escribir._

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ahora mi madre?! No manches –golpeándose la cara con la mano.

_"Madre de Keroro: Keroro! Mi bebito lindo, espero que estés bien y sano porque sino les parto a los de la comandancia todo lo que tienen por cara por mandarte a hacer cosas peligrosas, espero no te moleste que cuando vuelvas te estruje como un peluche y aparte que quiera tratarte como un bebé e incluso darte biberón, darte de comer en la boca y llevarte cargando por toda la casa, ok?._

_Te quiere tu mami."_

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Keroro con caras de "¿que carajo?", mientras otros se querían aguantar las ganas de reír pero se aguantaban, y antes de que soltasen la carcajada o dieran algún comentario ofensivo en contra de su persona se apresuró a regresar a la lectura de las posdatas.

- El siguiente es… la madre de Dororo – volviendo con la lectura de las posdatas.

_"Madre de Dororo: ¡Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, gracias gracias gracias! Mi pequeño Zerorito precioso, espero que estés de mejor ánimo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Te estaré esperando… por cierto, si tienes novia me avisas por favor ya que no quiero que pases desapercibido en ese detalle._

_Te quiere tu madrecita querida" _

Dororo se quedó sin palabras por lo ultimo de _"si tenía novia"_ y Keroro mejor continuó porque se le hacia incomodo el silencio de todos, en especial porque cierto keronense mitad robot parecía que le estaba dando un tic en el ojo por lo que escuchó.

- La siguiente es la madre de Kururu – sudando frio.

_"Madre de Kururu: jojojo Kururu, espero que no estés haciendo de las tuyas con lo de fotografiar mujeres para tu colección, y ya sabes lo chismosa que soy pero para sonar mas maternal jojojo, cuídate mucho que tu hermana está preguntando cada día por ti desde que nos dieron la noticia de que vendrías, y mas te vale que vuelvas pronto porque tu linda hermanita me está sacando de quicio._

_Te quiere tu madre jojojo"_

- La madre de Kururu es rara, como su hijo - dijo Natsumi

- kukukukuku

- Y todavía no termino, faltan los padres del caporal y del teniente – dijo el sargento mientras caía un rayo para exagerar, todos menos Giroro y la tropa Garuru estaban asustados pero los dos hermanos se quedaron pensativos.

_"Padre de Giroro: Giroro, espero que hayas mejorado por lo menos un poco en tus habilidades desde la ultima vez que te vi o mejor dicho la ultima vez que me contactaste porque de lo contrario estarás en serios problemas… pero no conmigo, sino con tu madre porque como sabes, no la has visto desde que eras un bebé. Y no me llegues con otro encargo de algún vegetal gigante parlante porque de esos ya se agotaron y no habrá más hasta dentro de un año, y por cierto un pajarito me contó que "tu novia la guerrera pokopense" fue quien acabó con la patata gigante que te mandé y a parte que se la comió en la cena. _

_Me la presentas ¿eh? tienes muy buenos gustos XD_

_Nos vemos._

Se detuvo de nuevo el sargento porque al parecer estaba tratando de recordar ese incidente mientras Giroro se quedó en shock por unos segundos y luego el shock apareció la vergüenza y lo mismo era con Natsumi quien se decía en su mente "¡No soy la novia de Giroro! solo es mi mejor amigo, ¿que le pasa a su padre? ¿y quien es el pajarito al que se refiere?". Luego Keroro volvió con la lectura al ver paralizados a los dos aludidos anteriormente, esta vez la nota era de la madre de los dos hermanos.

_Madre de Garuru: Garuru, me imagino que contigo no hay ningún problema comparado con el pequeñín de tu hermano… pero eso si, te lo sigo encargando junto con tu padre porque si resulta más débil de lo que lo fue la ultima vez que lo vi… digamos que no seré nada flexible ni contigo ni con Giroro, porque a pesar de tener los rangos de sus propios padres ustedes siguen siendo mis pequeños hijos a quienes tendría que disciplinar… y digamos que con esta visita que hago después de muchos años sin verlos lo aprovecharé mucho aunque no quieran... y si descubro algo que me estén ocultando hablaré con ustedes y con los involucrados._

_¿Entendido? Nos veremos pronto"_

Esa nota fue rara, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el caporal y el teniente tuviesen una noticia de su madre la teniente Romimi, porque se había ido en una misión ultra-secreta hace muchos años y no había regresado, incluso llegaron a pensar de que había muerto.

- Oh pues… eso era todo, ahora solo falta que nos dirijamos a Kerón –dijo el sargento con total naturalidad mientras que los demás se quedaron mudos.

- Los de la comandancia dijeron que nos mandarían a alguien para llevarnos de vuelta... - dijo Dororo.

- Cierto, pero un momento… no creen que nos estamos olvidando de alguien, y esta vez no se trata de Dororo. - dijo Mois.

Todos los que no se habían dado cuenta de eso se quedaron confundidos pensando, pero luego pudieron ver al teniente de brazos cruzados volteando hacia la enfermera Pururu que estaba con una nube de depresión porque era algo relacionado con ella.

- ¿Donde estará?... – decía Pururu en voz baja con depresión.

- ¿Qué sucede Pururu? – preguntó Taruru y se acercó confundido hacia la enfermera y ella le susurró la razón en el oído, eso provocó que el soldado de primera clase también entrara en estado depresivo al igual que la enfermera.- desapareció… -susurró muy bajito en su nube…

Keroro se quedó confundido al ver a dos de los miembros de la tropa Garuru en estado depresivo y se acercó al teniente para preguntarle.-¿Qué les pasa?- lo cual el teniente le respondió lo siguiente –eso no es asunto tuyo por ahora.-le respondió dejando confundido al sargento- ¿oookkk? - añadió Keroro mientras tenia una gota en la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos y de repente en la base apareció una nave de la nada, mas bien se figuraba a un autobús por los asientos que estaban en pares pero mas grande y por dentro recordaba lo lujoso de una limosina, y del mismo salió un keronense gris que no conocían con una gorra de piloto de avión que tenía como símbolo algo parecido al volante de un auto para colmo.

- Buen día tropa, he venido para llevarlos a Kerón desde esta nave… incluyéndolos a ustedes pokopenses. - dijo el chófer señalándolos con el dedo.

- ¿ya? Que veloces kero kerorin

- a veces llego a pensar que esto va terminar siendo un desastre - dijo Natsumi.

- Eso sí pero será divertido hija, ya veras - añadió sonriente su progenitora.

- Pero primero me encargaré de llevar consigo la nave de la tropa Garuru. – dijo el chofer mientras los demás veían que desde la base llegó al jardín y le presionó a un botón externo que tenía oculta la nave, lo cual la convirtió en una especie de capsula chiquita como una canica que llevaba el símbolo que tenía el teniente. **(N/A: Parodia a las capsulas de Dragon Ball XD)** Oigan, estamos hablando de la tecnología de los keronenses, que es mucho mas avanzada que la terrícola - listo, ya pueden abordar todos.


	15. Paseo Intergalactico

_En el capitulo anterior la tropa Keroro y la tropa Garuru abordaron en la nave autobús del chófer piloto (será chófer . Las dos tropas y los pokopenses estaban sentados en el siguiente orden:_

Keroro con Fuyuki, Tamama con Momoka, Koyuki con la mamá de Natsumi, Mois estaba sola por muy raro que se escuchara, Natsumi con Giroro, Saburo con Kururu; Garuru con Pururu, Taruru con Tororo y Zoruru con Dororo.

Y digamos que mientras estás quieto sentado esperando llegar a tu destino te puedes llegar a aburrir mucho y uno quiere hacer algo para entretenerte.

- Oye Giroro – llamó Natsumi la atención a su compañero de asiento - ¿Como cuanto crees que tardemos en llegar?.

- no tengo ni idea, mejor le pregunto al chófer.

Pero antes de que se levantara de su asiento el chófer le respondió. – nos tardaremos aproximadamente 20 horas o más, en esta nave tenemos todo para hacer un viaje de larga duración, comida, agua e incluso baños. Pero no tenemos entretenimiento, eso es lo único que no hay.

- ¡KEROOOOO! Entonces me moriré de aburrimiento antes de que lleguemos a Keron.

Ese estado de desesperación llegó a ser interrumpido la mamá de Natsumi.

- Claro que no, hay varias cosas que podemos hacer para entretenernos aunque no lo parezca. - respondió Aki tan positiva y segura de si misma como siempre.

- ¿Enserio mamá?

- ¡Por supuesto querida! Por ejemplo podemos jugar juegos de niños, contar chistes, e incluso cantar canciones simples -decía mientras contaba con los dedos- así que no todo está perdido Kero -añadió volteando a ver al aludido y compañía.

- ¡Buena idea! ¡Empecemos! – gritaron Keroro y Tamama de emoción al mismo tiempo como si fuesen unos niños.

Y así empezó el recorrido entreteniéndose, empezaron con los juegos de manos.

_"Zapatito blanco, Zapatito azul, dime cuantos años tienes tú – _cantó Keroro señalando a Kururu.

- kukuku treinta mil – contestó con burla

- _uno dos tres...¡¿_QUEEEEE?! ¡No manches! ¡No pienso contar a treinta mil! ¡¿ME OISTE?!– quejándose mientras señalaba con el dedo al alférez.

- kukuku "_trataban a un sargento con la punta de la bota, ay que fuerte la patada, su nombre era Keroro" – _cantó improvisadamente haciendo aparecer sonoras carcajadas a excepción del sargento que no le vio ninguna gracia a esa cancioncita.

- Es mi turno es mi turno, Dororo… canta conmigo – dijo Koyuki quien se levantó de su asiento llamándole la atención al ninja haciéndole señal con su brazo.

- De acuerdo…- asintió levantándose de su asiento.

_"¡ chófer, chófer apure ese motor que en esta cafetera nos morimos de calor, chófer chófer no mire para atrás, que viene su señora con un palo de amasar! – _cantaron a coro los dos haciendo que se rieran casi todos (las excepciones eran los amargados y el chófer).

- Uy, le estamos echando carrilla al chófer… - dijo Keroro

- Lo se, pero es divertido! - añadió Tamama.

- ¡Cierto!

- Finge que no los oyes… finge que no los oyes - se decía el chófer a si mismo mientras piloteaba.

_"Una vieja mató a un gato con la punta del zapato, pobre vieja pobre gato al que le caiga el 24" – _cantando a coro mientras Giroro, Garuru y Zoruru se tapaban los oídos.

- ¡ya cállense de una vez! – gritó el mitad robot quien ya había perdido la paciencia.

En ese momento todos se detuvieron y se le quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a cantar otra canción improvisada.

_"A callar, a callar, a callar se ha dicho! Porque nos lo dijo el viejo del vecino, no lo culpo es muy frágil, siempre y cuando no nos clave esas navajas que tiene por brazo"_

- ¡argg! – gruño Zoruru cruzando los brazos casi como haciendo berrinche.

Después dejaron de cantar esa por una canción que es muy conocida por todo el mundo.

_"Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante"_

Pasó un largo rato y se la llevaron con la misma canción, provocando dolores de cabeza a ciertos keronenses con poco sentido del humor…

_"Cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco mil elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante"_

- Así o mas resistente la telaraña - dijo Giroro entre dientes irritado, lo cual hizo que Natsumi se riera para después ella volviese a cantar.

Natsumi.- _"cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco mil y un elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que no resistía todos se cayeron de la colina"_

Giroro soltó un suspiro de alivio - ¡Por fin, Gracias!

- De nada –contestó la pelirosa

Con eso último agregado por Natsumi no tuvieron otra opción que cesar con la canción del elefante y se quedaron pensando los demás en que otra cosa cantar.

Aki chasqueó los dedos porque le había llegado una idea – Ya tengo una ¡Siganme todos! – llamando la atención la líder de los Hinata

En ese momento comenzaron a cantar la canción de "Danjo", una canción japonesa que habla de en que orden se ponen los estudiantes en un autobús y bla bla bla... eso no importa.

_"Dan jo dan dan jo dan jo!" -(din din) todos moviendo los brazos como si jalasen el silbato de un tren- "Dan jo dan dan jo dan jo" -(din din)- "Dan jo dan dan jo jo dan jo dan jo! Jo dan jo dan jo dan dan jo!"_

Ahora el que perdió la paciencia esta vez fue más que todo el chofer quien no se podía concentrar.

- Ya cállense de una vez! No me puedo concentrar! – gritó el chofer de repente para después estar concentrado en pilotear la nave bus.

Ahí todos se quedaron callados, mientras que ciertas personitas aprovechaban ese momento de silencio para descansar sus cerebros. Pero después cierto keronense amarillo curry y cierto pokopense de cabello gris se miraron por unos momentos y sonrieron con picardia como si se les hubiese ocurrido algo.

- ¿Listo?

- Absolutamente kukuku

Saburo y Kururu empezaron a cantar algo que solo los mal pensados o los ya informados entendían- _"¡al chófer no se le para, al chófer no se le para! ¡Al chofer no se le paaaraaaaaaaaaa!…_ –en ese momento volteó el chófer enojado hacia ellos y terminaron los dos- _no se le para el camión"_

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA!

Chofer.- jaja que chistositos – sarcástico – ahora no molesten.

No hicieron del todo caso porque ahora iban con otra canción, que fastidio para él.

Keroro.- _"yo tenia diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos! Uno se perdió en la nieve y no me quedan mas que nueve"_

Tamama.-_ "De los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban! Uno se comió un bizcocho y no me quedan mas que ocho"_

Natsumi.- _"De los ocho que quedaban, de los ocho que quedaban! Uno se metió en un brete y no me quedan mas que siete"_

Y así le siguieron hasta que concluyó Koyuki con la última parte.

Koyuki.- _"Ese uno que me quedaba, Ese uno que me quedaba! Pronto se volvió difunto. ¡Me he quedado sin ninguno!" –_Terminó y comentó- que triste ya no tengo perritos T-T

- No es cierto Koyuki, aun tiene a Zeroyasha – dijo Dororo.

- sniff… es cierto – dijo Koyuki de mejor animo y quitándose una lagrima que alcanzó a salir a flote de sus ojos.

- ¡Vayamos por una ultima canción antes de dormir! - gritó Keroro

- ¡Siiii!

Keroro.- _"el viajar es un placer que nos suele suceder"_

Tamama.- _"en la nave del chófer nos iremos al volver"_

Keroro.- _"¡vamos de paseo!"_

- _¡pi pi pi!_

Kururu.- _"¡con un chófer horrendo!"_ – señalando al chófer con el dedo llamándole la atención.

- _¡pi pi pi!_

Chófer.- ¡pero que **(censurado)**!

Keroro.- _"pero no me importa"_

_- ¡__pi pi pi!_

Fuyuki y Tamama.- _"porque el sargento mola"_

_- ¡pi pi pi!_

- Algo me dice que el chófer habrá perdido la razón para cuando lleguemos – dijo Pururu murmurándole al oído a su compañero de asiento.

- ¿Tu crees? – dijo Garuru con una ironía poco notoria.

- _¡__pi pi pi!_


	16. Pasarlo ¿bien o mal?

Después de haber estado cantando y jugando por varias horas (6 horas para ser precisos) todos a excepción del chófer estaban dormidos en sus lugares acomodados de diferente forma, no me da ganas de describirlo pero de todas formas lo haré. **_(N/A: me estoy contradiciendo… genial XD)_**

Fuyuki dormía teniendo a Keroro agarrado como si de un peluche se tratase pero ambos dormían plácidamente; Natsumi estaba dormida entre los dos asientos en posición fetal abrazando a Giroro quien no se había dado cuenta de eso por el simple hecho de que había caído dormido antes que ella; Mois tenía suerte de estar sola porque se durmió sin problemas en los dos asientos que le correspondieron; Aki y Koyuki pues dormían encima de una de la otra como si nada; Momoka dormía abrazando a Tamama mientras soñaba con Fuyuki y Tamama estaba en las mismas condiciones pero en su caso soñaba con una montaña de dulces y chucherías mientras se le escapaba un hilito de saliva dormido; Saburo dormía sentado como si nada pero Kururu si estaba acostado en su asiento mientras roncaba y luego soltaba en voz baja su risita "kukukukuku". Garuru dormía sentado en su asiento y por esas gafas amarillas que siempre trae puestas no se puede saber con exactitud si está despierto o dormido, Pururu en cambio dormía recargada del umbral del asiento pero se movía mucho porque no se hallaba cómoda sin importar la posición que agarrara, hasta que terminó acostando su cabeza en las piernas del teniente y al final se quedó quietecita; Taruru y Tororo se movían mucho así que se terminaban peleando dormidos hasta que uno quedaba encima del otro y así constantemente para después roncar; y por ultimo tenemos a Dororo y a Zoruru, Dororo dormía recargado en su asiento del lado opuesto a Zoruru por tener cuidado con sus navajas que tiene por brazo, para su suerte el cabo Zoruru siempre estaba muy quieto cuando dormía y eso reducía el riesgo de cortar a su odiado compañero de asiento.

- aahhhh… -el chófer suspiró profundo- por fin… dulce silencio.

Mientras que todo ese silencio estaba porque los pasajeros estaban profundamente dormidos, Giroro se despertó de repente porque escuchó a Natsumi quien estaba soltando unos quejidos mientras estaba dormida.

- ugh… no, ¡no! –Soltando un gemido de dolor mientras que en su cara mostraba que quería llorar porque una lagrima quería salir a flote de sus ojos que aun permanecían cerrados- ¡ugh! Basta…

- Natsumi, Natsumi despierta – dijo mientras le movía el hombro haciendo el intento de despertarla.- ¡Despierta!

- ¡Ah! – gritó algo fuerte hasta que llegó a despertar y ver a Giroro quien estaba preocupado. – ¿Gi…Giroro?

- Natsumi… ¿estás bien? Te escuche quejarte y gemir de dolor

- … *sniff* creo que fue una pesadilla –todavía no se recuperaba del susto y las ganas de llorar no cesaban por el momento- perdóname… si te desperté –restregándose los ojos con sus manos por las lagrimas que habían logrado salir a flote.

- No importa… menos mal que fue una pesadilla – esas palabras le dieron consuelo a la pelirosa - me preocupaste.

- Perdón… pero lo que soñé fue demasiado… y todavía no se me ha pasado *sniff* el susto

- Ya… no pienses más en eso y respira hondo. –Natsumi respiró hondo - relaja los músculos… -esperando ahora que se relajara- y por ultimo piensa en cosas agradables.

Natsumi dio un suspiro largo de alivio después de eso- aaah… ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias Giroro…

- No… no es nada – cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado.

Después Natsumi tomó por sorpresa al caporal quien todavía estaba distraído para cargarlo- Giroro… no te molestaría si… -haciendo una pausa en sus palabras- te doy un beso ¿verdad? –dandole un beso en la mejilla al caporal que ahora estaba mas rojo que de costumbre.

- Nat… su...mi… - el caporal abrió los ojos de la sorpresa porque eso nunca se lo esperó, una cosa es soñarlo y otra es que ocurra realmente.

- ummm… –restregándose los ojos por el sueño para después soltar un bostezo- aahhhh… será mejor que nos volvamos a dormir, podemos despertar a los demás… aahh… -soltando otro bostezo.- y tu te quedas a mi lado, ¿entendido?

- ¿Q-que?

Natsumi se había vuelto a acostar en los asientos llevando consigo a Giroro en brazos para después volver a dormir, pero esta vez estaba más relajada por la presencia del caporal quien ahora estaba más cerca de ella. Después de que esos dos tortolitos se quedaron profundamente dormidos cierto teniente sintió sed mientras dormía y terminó despertando para después encontrar con que su enfermera estaba dormida con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas…

- _perfecto... _–dijo con sarcasmo para luego levantarse teniendo cuidado de no dejar que Pururu se cayera del asiento y mucho menos despertarla.

- Zzzzzzzz…. Umm…. Zzzzzz – a pesar del movimiento Pururu seguía dormida... sip, profundamente dormida.

El teniente se dirigió a lo que iba, a tomar agua y después regresar para volverse a dormir antes de que alguien se despertase y cortara el silencio, aunque digamos que no tuvo tanta suerte cuando se disponía a dormir, ya que la enfermera que todavía yacía dormida se acurrucó otra vez en él… no se sabia si era pura casualidad o si la enfermera se hacía la dormida. Bueno, eso no importa… brinquemos a otra parte.

Pasaron 10 horas, ya todos habían dormido lo suficiente como para volverse a despertar, no mentira… la verdad es que sus estómagos los había despertado ya que llevaban 16 horas sin comer…

- kero… mi estomaguito – quejándose abrazándose la panza del hambre mientras le volvía a rugir.

- *rugido estomacal* que hambre sargento… se nos había olvidado comer durante el trayecto. - dijo Fuyuki.

Después se escucharon varios ruidos estomacales.

- Ay… deberíamos desayunar ahorita mismo, porque no sabemos cuando volveremos a comer llegando a Keron – añadió Natsumi quien no tardó mucho en escuchar el rugido estomacal de Giroro.

- Es un hecho que también tengo hambre… ¿y ustedes? – dijo el caporal dirigiéndose a todos.

Aki y Koyuki.- hambrientas – llevándose una mano a la panza.

Mois.- *rugido estomacal* me ruge la tripa, ósea muerta de hambre –con una mano en su panza.

Saburo.- es un hecho que tengo hambre al igual que Kururu *rugido estomacal*

Kururu.- *rugido estomacal* quiero curry para el desayuno kukuku

Tamama.- Momochi… tengo hambre – decía con cataratas en los ojos

Momoka.- yo igual… *rugido estomacal demasiado fuerte* de hecho demasiada hambre –abrazándose por el dolor de estomago.

Taruru y Tororo.- ¡TENGO HAMBRE! – se quejaron al mismo tiempo como unos niños.

Dororo.- yo también tengo hambre… pero no tanto… *rugido estomacal mucho mas fuerte que el de Nishizawa*.

Zoruru.- si como no –cruzado de brazos.

Dororo.- ups…

- Definitivamente tenemos que desayunar –dijo Pururu mientras todos los pasajeros a excepción del teniente se dirigían a un comedor (que no se de donde salió por cierto) lleno de comida. –teniente, ¿no tiene hambre? –preguntó al ver que no se movió de su lugar.

- … ¿la verdad? -y fué interrumpido por un rugido estomacal que se escuchó como un león en celo...digo, un león dormido que acababa de ser despertado ¿ya? **(O.O) **- si… tengo hambre. –dejando a una Pururu con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa por ese rugido estomacal que se había escuchado como una fiera.

- ¿no vas a comer? – preguntó la enfermera saliendo de su asombro.

- después… ya sabes que no me gusta comer en grupos muy grandes

- oh, pero…

En eso llega el sargento Keroro a romper con la discusión asomándose a los asientos mientras llevaba en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una pierna de pollo o de pavo y en su mano izquierda un plato con bolas de arroz, dangos y dumplings.

- ¡Hola teniente! ¿No va a ir a comer? –Dejando de hablar para después darle una mordida a su pierna (la del pollo-pavo) y masticarlo hasta tragárselo- por lo que oí usted debe estar más hambriento que todos nosotros... ¿que pasó? ¿Volvió a ayunar de… mas?... –el sargento se quedó callado cuando vio que el teniente con un aura negra sacó un cuchillo, lo cual asustó a Keroro quien ya se había quedado traumatizado de por si, y se fue huyendo muy rápido dejando el plato en el aire, para después terminar en manos del teniente que después guardó el cuchillo y sacó en su lugar unos palillos **(¿ya los sabe usar?),** atravesó con eso las bolas de arroz ya que no quería batallar de nuevo como la ultima vez **(****_¡plop!_**** se la creyeron, eh?)**. Pururu solo dio un pestañeo y las bolas de arroz ya habían desaparecido del plato. Dio otro pestañeo y ahora los dumplings tampoco estaban **(¿desde cuando come rápido?)**, y el teniente se detuvo por un momento para limpiarse con una servilleta y luego vio lo atónita que estaba la enfermera quien se quedaba mirando el plato que ahora tenía nomas los puros dangos.

- ¿Qué? – llamándole la atención a la keronense.

- ¿Eh? No, nada –saliéndole una gota de sudor.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó incrédulo.

- … -la enfermera no contestó **(Que original… XD)**

- Quieres comerte los dangos, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿eh?! – abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.

- pues te los regalo –dándole el plato rápido- tú también debes comer –parándose.

_- Pero si yo nomas estaba sorprendida de que comiera demasiado rápido… ni modo – _pensó Pururu resignada- ¿a donde vas?

- A lavarme los dientes, no sería nada agradable que salieran caries – alejándose dejando sola a la enfermera en el asiento quien ya se disponía a comerse los dangos.

Brinquémonos a otros, esta vez con Koyuki y Dororo…

- Dororo… ¿como te sientes al saber que regresaras a tu planeta? –preguntó para luego llevarse un dango a la boca.

- Me imagino que bien, volveré a ver a mi madre… pero digamos que viejos traumas volverán a revivir – dijo mientras su modo trauma se ponía en "on".

- Oh… ya me acordé, en Keron tu sigues siendo Zeroro, ¿no?

- Correcto, si me cambié el nombre fue para dejar atrás el pasado… -deprimiéndose.

- ¡animo Dororo! Se que puedes superarlo...*_¡Burp!* _–tapándose la boca y apenada- ups…lo siento.

Dororo ahora estaba con mejor animo - jajaja gracias Koyuki y no hay problema alguno… todos los seres vivos tienen que dejar salir el estrés. –después de lo que dijo se escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte.

_*¡BUUURRPP!*_

Koyuki y Dororo.- ¡¿Que fue eso?! –abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.

- ¡ups! lo siento… – dijo Natsumi apenada tapándose la boca.

Giroro en parte estaba con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa- ya no escuchaba uno de esos desde hace un buen tiempo –añadió el caporal mientras comía un bocado de lo que se había servido sin saber que ese comentario había avergonzado mas a la pelirosada.

- ¡Giroro! No digas esas cosas – dijo la pelirosa dándole una palmada en la espalda de vergüenza y tapándose la cara con las dos manos, lo que no supo al instante fue que debido a ese golpecito hizo que el caporal empezara a ahogarse con lo que se había tragado antes de ser golpeado.

- _*cough* *cough*_

- ¡Giroro! Lo siento – dándole otro golpe en la espalda para que se pasara lo ahogado

Y si creían que ese era un eructo fuerte, no señoras y señores… de repente otro estruendo hizo temblar la nave.

_¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR PPPP!_

Koyuki.- ¿ahora quien fue?

Dororo.- ni idea.

Natsumi.- … a mi ni me miren que yo no eructé… de nuevo –sonrojándose.

Giroro.- algo me dice que fue el recluta numero uno con riesgos de padecer diabetes – cruzando los brazos.

Natsumi.- ¿por qué lo dices? –arqueando una ceja.

De repente escucharon la siguiente exclamación que era demasiado familiar para la tropa Keroro -¡CHUCHEEESSS! ¡QUIERO MÁS QUIERO MÁS! ¡LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHO! ¡BUUUURRP!

- ¿Tamama? – preguntó Nishizawa mientras sostenía con una mano su plato medio vacio y con los ojos como plato de la sorpresa.

- Creo que se volvió loco de remate por los dulces –decía Fuyuki mientras se disponía a comerse una pequeña rebanada de pastel de tres leches.

- Que cochino resultó ser mi colega, no sabe tener modales ni siquiera con las chucherías que come a diario. –opinó el soldado Taruru quien ya desde hace mucho había superado la vez en que Tamama se había convertido en Super Saiyayin-digo en Super Tamama.

Momoka en cambio reía con timidez ante ese comentario por el simple hecho de que su querido amigo y mascota estuviese haciendo un show solo por sus chucherías que no comió en 24 horas.

- ¡TE ESCUCHE! – gritó Tamama mientras se escuchaba mas mordiscos y cuanto hay de escándalo cuando uno come como salvaje.

- Ay, lo siento si te ofendí –dijo Taruru con sarcasmo mientras se disponía a comer otro bocado de lo que tenía en su plato.

- Se… ¡se está comiendo el postre! –exclamó de repente Mois quien no había hablado en un buen rato hasta ahora mientras señalaba al aludido con el dedo.

- ¡¿QUE?! COLEGA, NO SEAS UN DESCONSIDERADO Y DEJA ALGO PARA LOS DEMÁS! - levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose al recluta Tamama haciendo señas con las manos mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué… dijiste? –dijo Tamama con un aura tenebrosa.

- dije que… -hizo pausa e inhalando aire profundamente soltó- ¡NO SEAS DESCONSIDERADO Y DEJA ALGO PARA LOS DEMAS! ¡PEDONENSE EGOISTA! !¡¿TE LO TENGO QUE REPETIR?!

_¡Oh oh!_

- ¡YA VERAS LO QUE ES VIVIR EN TIERRA DE INDIOS! – gritó Tamama molesto convirtiéndose en super saiyayin (XD)

- ¡Y TU VERAS LO QUE ES VIVIR SIN CHUCHERIAS! – contestó Taruru convirtiéndose también por la ira.

Y ahí empezaron una batalla a muerte dentro de la nave bus, lo cual obligaron a los demás pasajeros a estar agachados en sus asientos porque en sí era una guerra de comida mas que todo… pero alguien muy... pero muy valiente que su nombre empieza con "K" y termina en "eroro" se estaba desesperando y preguntó algo nervioso en ese momento.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

* * *

**Sí, lo primero que agregue en este cap fue un momento GiroNatsu porque mi mente estaba enfocada en esos dos por un momento, y no me culpen, a mí me gusta mucho esa pareja. Si les gusta que agregue eso, perfecto. Sino... se aguantan...**


	17. Esto empeora ¡¿Ya mero llegamos!

Mientras que nuestra querida tropa Keroro y sus amigos que tienen como pokopenses viajaban junto con la tropa Garuru, nuestro querido sargento por el aburrimiento se la pasaba preguntando cada 5 minutos si ya mero llegaban. No es que estuviese ansioso por volver pero... la pelea que estaban teniendo el recluta Tamama y el soldado de primera clase Taruru estaba provocando problemas y por lo mismo la paciencia se estaba agotando. No solo en el verde keronense, tambien con el resto de los que estaban a bordo, solo que se manifestaba de manera distinta.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No - contestó el caporal sin interés.

Natsumi se la pasaba mirando por el vidrio de una ventanilla que tenía la nave el infinito espacio exterior, haciendo círculos con los dedos tanto en su asiento, en el aire, en la ventana e incluso en la cara del caporal Giroro por el aburrimiento. Giroro simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados sentado en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados queriendo perderse en sus pensamientos para que el tiempo volara, pero se terminaba distrayendo por los dedos de Natsumi que a veces le picaban en la cara. No se le podía culpar a la pelirosada por ese acto, el estar muerta de aburrimiento tenía sus consecuencias.

- ¿Ya mero?

- No - contestó el chofer que seguia fijando su vista al frente.

Fuyuki estaba sentado esta vez a un lado de Momoka por el simple hecho de que quería ver por la ventana del otro lado para ver si veía algo más en el infinito espacio ademas de las estrellas, asteroides y planetas. Aki, la madre de Natsumi y Fuyuki estaba jugando al juego del gato con Mois para despavilarse un poco, un momento de silencio no le afectaría, despues de tanto pensar que hacer para entretenerse fue agotador y luego que estuvieron haciendo ruido todo el tiempo, eso era para razonar. Saburo y Kururu solo permanecían sentados con los ojos cerrados sin mover ni un solo musculo, parecía que estaban dormidos, pero lo que nadie sabia era que esos dos en realidad estaba en medio de un reto entre ellos dos; estaban compitiendo de quien se podía quedar más tiempo quieto y sin caer dormido y por el momento ambos estaban empatados. Koyuki esta vez estaba sentada junto con Dororo y con Zoruru, pero teniéndolos en sus brazos como unos críos, y parecía que la ninja estaba en una especie de trance, porque de repente comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del keronense de ojos azules como si se tratase de un gato y comenzó a decir incoherencias.

- Vamos Dororo, es hora de que tomes tu biberón, gatito travieso - dijo la pelinegra con un tono de voz demasiado cariñoso y se levantó de su asiento llevando al aludido en uno de sus brazos como a un autentico bebé, y con su otra mano jaló de la mano al cabo mitad robot. - tú también vendrás Zoruru-Kun. -eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de niña buena que a la vez podía ser enfadoso.

Ahí los dos cabos se dijeron mentalmente _"¿CUANTO FALTA PARA LLEGAR?" _porque digamos que nadie quiere ser tratado de esa manera antes de tener que presentarse en el cuartel. Tamama y Taruru estaban ahora atados y con cinta en sus bocas para que no siguieran haciendo desastres, cortesía del teniente y el caporal, los hermanos mas serios de todo el universo... ok, eso ultimo estuvo exagerado, muy exagerado.

- ya pasaron 20 horas, y todavía no hemos llegado, tsk... - dijo la enfermera en voz baja mientras recargaba su barbilla en su mano izquierda, y expresaba en su rostro aburrimiento a tal grado de querer dormirse... estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo hasta que.

- ¡¿YA MERITO?!

- Aun no - esta vez respondió el teniente, ganándose otro ratito de dulce silencio.

Pasaron por el planeta de los pasteles y cerca de ahí había un letrero que decía Keron a 10 años luz, en otras palabras, a dos horas de camino.

- ¿Ya merito? - otra vez preguntó Keroro.

- ¡NO! - dijo Natsumi irritada.

- ¡PASTELES! - gritó Tamama alterado y dejando salir un hilito de saliva por su boca - ¡QUIERO PASTELES QUIERO PASTELES! - exclamó desesperado por estar atado junto a su rival, hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente, ¿cortesía de quien? pues cortesía de Momoka Nishizawa mientras que ella decía de forma tetrica (Dark Momoka) "contrólate chaval", después de eso el pequeño recluta no dijo absolutamente nada, ni inconsciente. Otros minutos de dulce silencio hasta que...

- ¿Ya merito? - preguntó el sargento de nuevo algo ansioso.

- ¡No!

Pasaron dos minutos

- ¿Ya merito?

- Sí

- ¿de veritas?

- ¡NO!

Pasó una hora completa de "ya meritos"

- ¡¿YA MERITO?!

- ¡NOOOOOO! - gritaron todos a unisono notoriamente irritados, incluso la madre de Natsumi quien se le acababa la paciencia y se le podía lucir una vena roja en la sien a pesar de sonreír como siempre. Ahí Keroro decidió hacer un esfuerzo por tratar de no preguntar de nuevo lo mismo.

- queeeee aaaabuuuuurrrriiiiiidoooooo... -suspiró el sargento haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran de reojo desde sus asientos, incluso Natsumi que se encontraba distraída se fijó en el aburrimiento de la ranucha quien se puso a cantar improvisadamente en voz baja pero audible.

- *suspiro* Este era un sargento que tenía una tropa y se encontraba aburridito ¡A-BU-RRI-DI-TO! ¡A-BU-RRI-DI-TO! ¡A-BU-RRI-DI-TO! y sigo aburridito ¡HEY!

- Ay no -gruño Giroro llevándose una mano a la cara, llamando la atención de los presentes a excepción de Keroro.

- ¿que sucede Giroro? -preguntó Natsumi confundida por su reacción mientras ella se limitaba a mirar en dirección al sargento.

- Keroro comenzará a cantar algo más... cursi -dijo Giroro mostrando como repulsión en su cara volteando hacia otro lado, eso dejó desconcertados desde la madre de los Hinata hasta el teniente, por lo que el caporal solo añadió - esperen y entenderán. Y entonces apareció el sargento vestido de cantante de opera y usaba una peluca negra de mujer.

Titanic / My heart will go on - (Celine Dion)

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you. I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

Con la primera estrofa se quedaron sorprendidos, no sabían exactamente el por qué, o porque la letra era muy cursi o prometedora como dijo Giroro, o porque Keroro tenía la voz de una mujer mientras lo cantaba. **(N/A: solo oigan la canción mientras lo leen y entenderán a lo que me refiero)**

_Far across the distance_

_and spaces between us_

_you have come to show you go on._

Natsumi tragó saliva, en ese momento ella deseaba no haber aprendido ingles porque ya se imaginaba lo que seguía, pero no sabia que había otra personita que se encontraba nerviosa a parte de Momoka, esa era Pururu quien trataba de mantener la calma.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_and you're here in my heart _

_and my heart will go on and on._

Aki Hinata soltó un suspiro maravillada por lo romántica que era la canción mientras que Tamama y Taruru se tapaban los ojos de la vergüenza mientras que Tororo solo se podía aguantar las ganas de reirse, era demasiado cursi para ambos. Koyuki abrazaba a Dororo por tratar de esconder su cara que se encontraba roja en ese momento, y Momoka se cubria la cara de la vergüenza mientras que Fuyuki reía de los nervios y se rascaba la nuca diciendo "ay, el sargento y sus ocurrencias". Saburo y Kururu seguían sin mover ni un solo musculo, pero por dentro se estaban muriendo de la risa, Mois solo se limitaba a ruborizarse y el único que no parecía afectado por la canción era el cabo Zoruru.

_Love can touch us one time_

_and last for a lifetime_

_and never let go 'till we're gone._

Ahora Giroro y Garuru tragaron saliva, se estaban poniendo nerviosos, de hecho comenzaban a pensar que era mejor soportar al sargento con sus preguntas fastidiosas de si ya llegaban, y hablando de eso, ellos se preguntaban internamente si ya faltaba poco para llegar a Keron.

_Love was when I loved you_

_one true time I hold to_

_in my life we'll always go on._

Natsumi y Pururu ahora sudaban frió mientras se preguntaban por qué el sargento Keroro se puso a cantar así y para empeorar una canción de amor, la cual hacía que el ambiente se volviera más romántico cuando el chofer apagó las luces y puso una esfera de techo que se ponen en las fiestas. Ya se encontraban entre la espalda y la pared al igual que sus "compañeros" de asiento.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_and you're here in my heart_

_and my heart will go on and on._

"No Natsi, ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería" - pensaba la pelirosa mientras miraba de reojo al caporal que se le notaba que estaba haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana para no abalanzarse sobre su sargento y matarlo por sus cursilerias.

"No Pururu-chan, no pienses así, ahorita no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas" - pensaba la enfermera jefe mientras miraba a su líder quien se había llevado su mano a la cara por el comportamiento de Keroro, y de paso distraer sus nervios preguntándose por qué esos últimos minutos se le hacían eternos.

_There is some love that will not _

_go away._

"Ya no aguanto más" - pensaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo con sus caras rojas pero se mostraban enojadas, apretaban con fuerza sus puños casi rompiendo las hombreras de sus asientos, lo cual llamó la atención de los hermanos "G".

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_and I know that my heart will go on_

_we'll stay forever this way_

_you are safe in my heart_

_and my heart go on and on._

_- _¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! - gritaron Natsumi y Pururu asustando a todos, incluso a Keroro a quien se le había caído la peluca y salió de su trance - ¡¿YA MERO LLEGAMOS?!

- Sí - asintió el chófer quien se encontraba sonriendo con burla por lo que presenció en sus tripulantes, tanto keronenses como pokopenses.

- ¡Ay al fin! - exclamó Keroro que al instante pudo ver su siguiente destino, el planeta Keron. Lo cual dejó aliviados a los demás pero a la vez nerviosos, los de la comandancia no eran exactamente amigables con los pokopenses y no sabían lo que les deparaba.


End file.
